Twilight Songfics
by Twilighter80
Summary: Twilight songfics based on different songs. Multiple POV's. All human. Probably some OOC.
1. Teardrops on My Guitar

**Bold = setting. **_Italics = Song lyrics_**. **_**Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: Well, this is my first fanfic/songfic. I hope you enjoy! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. Sorry if you are getting told that I am updating this story or something, I'm just fixing some of my mistakes.**_

_**Song: Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Teardrops on My Guitar. Duh! xD**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Bella's POV_**

**Bella and Edward's lockers. (They are beside each other.) Before school.**

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

Edward turned to me at our lockers. I forced a smile on my face, even though I knew it would never reach my eyes. I couldn't let him see the pain I was in, I couldn't stand being without him. I wanted to walk with him through the hallways, hang out with him after school. I wanted to be with him every minute of the day I could. But I knew that would never happen...

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

"Hey, Bella." Edward smiled. It was my favorite smile, the crooked one that made me melt inside.

"Edward," I said, "what's up?"

"Not much." Edward replied. "But I have been thinking about asking this girl out. She's the greatest. Smart, beautiful, funny. She's perfect in every way."

"Really? Well, I wish you luck. Let me know what she says, okay?" I asked. I pretended to be okay with this...girl. But inside, I was dieing. Edward still hadn't noticed me, and was after another girl. I would act happy, if only for him. What I would give to be that girl.

**Later that morning, the library.**

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

I was talking to Edward again later that morning, in the library. "Did you see the look on his face?" Edward asked.

I nodded, breaking out into quiet laughter again, we'd already gotten in trouble once for being too loud. "That was priceless!" Mike Newton had just asked me out, again. I hadn't even noticed him at first, until Edward pointed him out. I get too distracted when talking to Edward. His emerald eyes pull me in making it seem only he and I exist in this world. Crazy, huh? Edward and I continued laughing.

**That afternoon, at lunch.**

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

Edward was talking about his mystery girl again. "I feel like I'm in love for the first time, like I finally know what love really is." he smiled at me from across the table. We were sitting in the cafeteria, eating lunch. "Do you know what I mean?"

I nodded. I felt that way about Edward... "Hey, there's Jessie." He smiled, turning in his seat to look at a blond girl walking in the cafeteria doors. "I'll be right back, I'm going to ask her out. Wish me luck!" Edward stood and made his way over to Jessie.

"Good luck..." I murmured as he left. I continued eating while waiting on Edward to return. He came back a couple minutes later.

"She said yes!" Edward grinned at me as he sat down.

"That's great, Edward!" I grinned, forced of course. Inside I felt horrible, Edward had a girlfriend once again. But was she his mystery girl? Most likely, he seemed so happy that she agreed to go out with him.

I still didn't have a boyfriend, hoping and waiting for Edward to ask me out. I cried myself to sleep most nights. I cried because Edward had failed to notice how I cared about him. I cried because I was happy. Just seeing Edward happy made me happy, slightly.

**After school, Bella's truck as she drives home.**

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

I was driving home after school. All I could think about was Edward. The way his emerald eyes shined in the sunlight, his perfect nose, that crooked smile, his messy, bronze hair. I was on the verge of tears again. I held them back for now. But I knew they would come by the time I had climbed in bed, wishing with all my might that I could find happiness soon.

**The next day at school.**

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

I walked down the hall on my way to class. Edward smiled as he passed me in the hall. I froze, my next breathe caught in my throat. Edward continued on his way, while I was still frozen on the spot. I watched as he walked by. He looked perfect, as usual. I continued on my way after he left, trying not to be late.

**Later that day, in the hallway at school.**

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky cause_

I was at my locker when I saw them. Edward and Jessie. They were talking at Jessie's locker, down the hall. Edward looked happy, although, something seemed to be bothering him. Jessie hugged him and smiled. What could they be talking about? She smiled at him, then turned to leave.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

**After school.**

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

I drove home alone as usual. I made dinner for Charlie and me, then headed for bed after eating.

In my room, I turned off my bedroom light after changing into an old t-shirt and some sweats. I climbed into bed. Edward smiled his crooked smile at me from a picture on my bed stand. I smiled back, before laying the picture down. Maybe I would sleep better if I couldn't see him.

**Before school the next morning, Bella's locker.**

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

I was getting my books out of my locker for first hour, English when I saw Edward coming. He looked....nervous, sad? I faked a smile. He returned a half hearted smile. "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked. "Nothing happened between you and Jessie, did it?" I asked, frowning.

"Yeah, we broke up yesterday." he replied. Was that what they were talking about at Jessie's locker yesterday? Probably not, they looked too happy to be breaking up.

"I'm sorry." I said, sincerely. I really was sorry that they broke up. They seemed so happy. "You seemed so sure about her. You talked about her so much." I said, hesitating a moment.

Edward paused. "She wasn't the girl I was talking about..." he mumbled after a moment.

"Who was?"

Another pause. This one noticeably longer. "You." He looked down at his feet, nervously.

I was frozen in shock. Edward had been calling me perfect, beautiful, smart, funny? It was me all along? "Bella?" Edward called after a moment. "Are you all right?" I nodded mutely.

"So..." Edward continued after he was sure I was alright. "will you go out with me?"

A smile broke out on my face. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Yes!" I squealed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note: So, what'd you think? Personally, I thought it was terrible. But, it's my first one, so, what else should I expect? I decided to write more songfics here. =D You may recommend songs in your review if you wish. Review please!**_


	2. Wonderful Tonight

**Bold = setting.** _Italics = Song lyrics_. _**Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: Well, this is my second fanfic/songfic. I hope you enjoy! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. This one is a bit shorter than the last, but I hope you like it. **_

_**Song: Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wonderful Tonight. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Emmett's POV**_

**Rosalie's Bedroom, evening.**

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear._

_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair._

_And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"_

_And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

I stand behind my angel Rosalie while she gets ready for the party. I smile down at her as she puts on her make-up, not that she needs it. She brushes her long, beautiful, blonde hair.

Rosalie turns to me. "Do I look all right?" she asks, worry in her voice.

"Yes, you look wonderful tonight." I reply. She smiles as she stands up to hug me.

**A party at their work, several minutes later.**

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see_

_This beautiful lady that's walking around with me._

_And then she asks me, "Do you feel alright?"_

_And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

I open the door for Rosalie. She walks in, I follow behind her. All eyes turn to my beautiful Rosalie at my side. They all turn back to their own business as I take her arm and lead her to the dance floor.

"Do you feel alright?" she asks as we dance.

And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight." She smiles, reassured.

_I feel wonderful because I see_

_The love light in your eyes._

_And the wonder of it all_

_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

I stare down into Rosalie's eyes, entranced. I can see all her love for me there, shining out at me. But she fails to see just how much I love her. "I love you." I murmur.

"I love you." she replies, laying her head on my chest as we sway to the music.

**After the party.**

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,_

_So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed._

_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,_

_I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight._

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

"Rose, is it all right if we head home?" I ask slowly, worried about ruining the night for her. "I got a bad headache all of a sudden."

She nods. "I'll drive." I hand her the car keys.

At home, Rosalie helps me climb into bed. I snuggle down under the covers before turning out the light. I wrap an arm around her, pulling her close to me. I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight. Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yay! A second chapter. Lol. What'd you think? Don't forget to recommend a song in your review! ; )**_


	3. If You're Not The One

**Bold = setting.** _Italics = Song lyrics_. _**Bold/Italics = Author's note**_.

_**Author's Note: Well, this is my third fanfic/songfic. I hope you enjoy! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. This song was requested by: SammieSpy. Hope you like it Sammie!**_

_**Song: If Your Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or If Your Not The One. Duh! xD**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Edward's POV**_

**The meadow, early afternoon.**

How come Bella can't understand how I feel for her? She was going on about not being good enough for me, again. I sighed, waiting for her to finish.

".....I'm not beautiful, or smart, I'm a klutz, the list goes on and on, Edward." she said.

"Finished, love?" I asked, a smile coming to my face.

"Yes.." she murmured.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

I tried to explain my love for her again. "Bella, being around you makes me feel wonderful inside. I don't know how all this happiness fits into my body, I feel like I'm going to burst." I took her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. "You are---"

"But, I'm not perfect like---" she interupted. I continued, stopping her midsentence.

"---my reason for living now, without you, I wouldn't be able to stand here."

_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you are here with me now_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

"I don't know what the future will throw at us." I said. "But, I know that we'll make it through as long as you stay with me. Please believe me, Bella." I pleaded, looking deep into her eyes.

"I can't.."

**Edward's room, that night.**

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

I didn't want to leave her there, but I couldn't take it. She didn't believe me.... My heart tells me that I am made for her, that I'll always be there for her. Why can't Bella hear what it's trying to say? Why can't I just sit in her arms for eternity?

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

I rolled over, pressing my face into the pillows. Tears rolled down my cheeks. All I could think about was Bella. Her chocolate brown eyes, her soft brown hair, the rosie blush on her cheeks. I soon fell asleep, but my dreams didn't help my situation. My dreams were filled of Bella and I happily married.

**Edward's room, the next day.**

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home wht_

_I hope I love you all my life_

"If you just believe in us, Bella. I know we'll be okay." I said, quietly. We were sitting on my bed, talking about our relationship again. "I can just see us now, getting married, having a family, even when we are dieing we're together. Happy to die with each other. I love you. I hope I always will."

Bella shook her head. "Edward,"

"Please. Try to see it from my side. I don't care if your plain, as you say, I'll still love you forever.."

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_'Cause I miss you, body and sould so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

_'Cause I love you, wether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_And know my heart is by your side_

"I'm trying my hardest for you to see how I'm feeling. But I don't know how to put it into words." I continued slowly. "I will love you for eternity, wether it's wrong or right." Bella stood.

"I'm going home now Edward. Goodnight." She gave me a small smile before hugging me.

I nodded. "Look after my heart---I've left it with you." I said as she left. It crushed me that I couldn't be with her tonight, but this is the way things are. Maybe she just needed one more night, then she would understand.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

**The meadow, early morning the next day.**

"Edward?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I think I understand now. I..I-I.. feel the same way." She stuttered. A grin appeared on my face as I pulled her closer to my side in the grass, an arm wrapped around her. "I love you, Edward." She smiled.

"I love you, Bella."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well, I hope you like it SammiSpy. I came up with it, basically right after getting your review. =D I didn't like this one as much as the others. =/ Well, Review please!**_


	4. Girlfriend

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: Well, this is my fourth fanfic/songfic. I hope you enjoy! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. This song was requested by: Siberiantigers05. Hope you like it Siberiantigers05!**_

_**Song: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or If Your Not The One. Duh! xD**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tanya's POV**_

**School hallway, early morning.**

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way, no way._

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I could be your girlfriend._

"Hey, Edward!" I called. Edward turned to look at me from down the hall as I walked up to him. "I don't like your girlfriend, Bella or whatever. You need a new one. I could be your new girlfriend." I smiled.

"I don't care what you think Tanya, I'm going out with her, not you." he said before leaving.

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I know that you like me._

_No way, no way._

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I want to be your girlfriend._

I grabbed Edward's wrist. "Hey, I know you like me. Everyone can see that." I said. "Why won't you let me be your girlfriend? I would love to be your girlfriend."

"I told you already, Tanya. The answer is no, and I don't like you."

**The classroom, a few minutes later.**

_You're so fine,_

_I want you mine._

_I think about ya all the time,_

_You're so addictive._

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious,_

_And hell yeah,_

_I'm the mother f****** princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right._

I looked over at Edward, sitting three seats away from me. He looked so fine, taking his notes. He always looks fine. I wish he would just dump that Bella girl. If only he would listen to me, he knows what I could do to make him feel alright. I know he likes me, and he knows it too. I scowled. I'll get him one of these days.

_She's like so whatever,_

_And you could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now,_

_And that's what everyone's talking about._

I mean, Bella isn't that great anyway. Hasn't he seen her? She's so plain and boring. He could do so much better, with me of course. Everyone says we should go out, but he won't listen..

**The cafeteria, lunch.**

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way, no way._

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I could be your girlfriend._

"Hey, Edward. You dump that Bella girl yet?" I asked, turning to him beside me. Bella was on his other side, she follows him everywhere! Would he just dump her already?

"No, Tanya, I haven't. And I don't plan to." He replied, frowning at me.

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I know that you like me,_

_No way, no way._

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I want to be your girlfriend._

"Just admit that you like me, Edward." I smiled at him. "You know you like me, even Bella knows it. It's not a secret. Just dump her already."

He turned back to Bella without another word.

_I can see the way,_

_I see the way you look at me._

_And even when you look away I know you think of me._

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again, (And again and again and again)_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear.  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear,_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again.(And again and again and again!)_

I see the way he looks at me. Even when he looks over at Bella or some where else, he still thinks about me. He talks about me all the time too, I've heard him in the hallways. When will he just admit how he feels and make that dumb girl disappear?! I never want to hear him say her name again.

_She's like so whatever,_

_And you could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now,_

_And that's what everyone's talking about._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way, no way._

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I know that you like me,_

_No way, no way._

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I want to be your girlfriend._

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,_

_Cause I can,_

_Cause I can do it better._

_There's no other,_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid,_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

"I can do so much better than her. When is it going to get through into your thick skull?" I asked. "She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?" I said, completely ignoring the glare Bella was giving me. Edward continued to ignore me.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,_

_Cause I can,_

_Cause I can do it better._

_There's no other,_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid,_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way, no way._

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I know that you like me,_

_No way, no way._

_You know it's a secret._

_Hey, hey._

_You, you._

_I want to be your girlfriend._

"Edward!" I snapped. "Would you listen to me? Your girlfriend is a retard, and you should dump her for me. Everyone knows that you like me, how come you won't let yourself see that?"

"Because, Tanya, I hate your guts." Edward replied, finally turning to face me. "I don't like you, whatever people say. Rumors are rumors. Leave me and my girlfriend alone."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Man...I ran out of ideas towards the end there. Lyrics kept getting repeated and I couldn't think of new things to put. =/ This is my worst fanfic so far, I think. Well, there it is. Review please. =D **_


	5. Things I'll Never Say

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: Well, this is my fifth fanfic/songfic. I hope you enjoy! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. This song was requested by: My friend! Hope you like it!**_

_**Song: Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Things I'll Never Say. Duh! xD**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bella's POV**_

**Bella's Room**

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_

_I'm tuggin' at my hair_

_I'm pullin' at my clothes_

_I'm tryin' to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

I grabbed a fist full of hair again, lightly tugging on it. I'm going on a date with Edward again tonight, and it's got me nervous. I love him so much, but I don't know how to tell him. It's hard to keep my cool, even when I'm not around him.

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

When I am around Edward, all I can do is stare silently at my feet as my cheeks turn red.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah..._

I get so nervous around Edward. He's so perfect compared to me. And no matter how hard I try, I can't be as perfect as. But I try my hardest, 'cause I know he's worth it.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you--away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down--on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

I want to be with him every night, holding him close to me. I wish I could see him go down on one knee, asking for my hand in marriage. Guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say. I'll never get the courage to tell him how I feel inside.

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

He asks me what I'm thinking about, but I don't know why he wants to know. It's not like I tell him, and that keeps us from going anywhere. Why can't I just tell him that I care?

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know your worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah..._

I know he's worth it..I've just got to work up the courage to tell him. But I'm feeling so nervous...

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I want to blow you--away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down--on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

I've got to get my courage up, so I can be with him every night, squeezing him tightly in my arms. So I can see him go down on one knee to marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say.

_(What is)What's wrong with my song?_

_These words keep slipping away_

_(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah..._

What's wrong with me? These words keep slipping away, and when I get ready to tell him how I feel, I stutter and I stumble like I've got nothing to say. But it's all because I'm nervous, trying to be so perfect for him. But I know he's worth it. Yeah...

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada *2_

_I guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you--away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down--on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say..........._

"I love you, Edward..." I murmur as I walk downstairs. I open the door. The perfect god is standing there in the door way, smiling at me. I can do it..I can do it..

"You look beautiful." he says.

I smile. "Thank you.." A blush creeps onto my face. I take a deep breath. "Edward, I have something I want to tell you.."

"What is it?" he asks.

"I love you..." My eyes move to my feet as my blush darkens. I feel a finger under my chin, bringing my face back up. Our eyes meet as he speaks.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." He says.

"Really?" I ask, surprised.

He nods. "I love you," he whispers before pressing his lips to mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I thought I'd make the ending happy. ^^ Hope you liked it, friend! (You know who you are. ;) ) I also hope everyone else enjoyed reading this. Please review! I'm off to write another one now. Lol.**_


	6. Happily Never After

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. This is going to be a sad one, in my opinion. =(**_

_**Song: Happily Never After by the Backstreet Boys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Happily Never After. Duh! xD**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Third Person POV**_

**Outside Charlie's House**

_(Ooooo, yeah)_

_"I don't think I want this anymore,"_

_As she drops her ring to the floor_

_She says to herself "You've left before," (yeah)_

_"This time you will stay gone, that's for sure." (yeah)_

Renee dropped her wedding ring to the floor. "I don't want this anymore, Charlie." she said quietly. She grabs her suitcase and turns for the door. "You've left before, this time you will stay gone, that's for sure." Renee murmured.

_And he shouted something as_

_She dragged her suitcase down the path_

_To the driveway_

_She had never gone that far_

"Renee, wait! At least let Bella stay!" Charlie shouted as he walked out the door after her. It was too late...she was really leaving this time. "Please.." he whispered. She didn't turn back to him as he stood in the doorway, silent tears falling down his cheeks. Both of the loves in his life were gone.

_"No_

_'Happily Never After'_

_That just ain't for me_

_Because finally_

_I know_

_I deserve better, after all (ooooh)_

_I'll never let another teardrop fall." (fall)_

"No 'Happily Never After' that just ain't for me. Because finally, I know I deserve better, after all. I'll never let another teardrop fall." Renee continued quietly to herself. She couldn't take the arguments between her and Charlie anymore, it was time she left.

**Renee's vehicle, several minutes later.**

_As she drove away she starts to smile, yeah_

_Realized she hadn't for a while_

_No destination, she drove for miles_

_Wondering why she stayed in such denial_

Renee wonders why she stayed for so long after the disputes started. Oh, yes, for Bella. She stayed so Bella could be with her father, but Renee couldn't take it any longer. She drove for miles with no destination.

_She was laughing about the way he shouted something as_

_(shouted something as)_

_She dragged her suitcase down the path_

_To the driveway (to the driveway)_

_She had never gone that far (oh, no)_

Renee laughed, startling a sleeping Bella in the back seat. She didn't know what he had shouted as she left, but it didn't matter now. She was gone.

**Back to Charlie's house, before Renee leaves.**

_Normally this would be, the time that she (yeah)_

_Would let him talk her out of leaving_

_But this time, without crying,_

_As she got into her car, she said_

Renee ignored Charlie's shouting. She wouldn't let him talk her out of leaving this time. Not again. She held the tears back as she climbed into her car and drove away.

**Renee's vehicle again.**

_"No_

_'Happily Never After'_

_That just ain't for me_

_(that just ain't for me)_

_Because finally,_

_I know I deserve better_

_After all_

_(that just ain't for me, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah)_

_I'll never let another teardrop fall."_

_I'm done, I'm done, said I'm so done, (so done, yeah)_

_I'm free, I'm free_

_Free to feel the way I feel, yeah_

_She inhales a breath she'd never breathed before_

_Don't want no drama no more._

She was done with Charlie. It was time she moved on, the arguments got too bad recently. Renee didn't want any more drama in her life.

_'Cause she says " No_

_'Happily Never After' (after)_

_That just ain't for me" (oh, oh)_

_"I know (I know_

_I deserve better after all (ooooh/Don't wanna be/breathe)_

_I know I'll never let another teardrop fall"_

_(I'm done, I'm done)_

_"No_

_'Happily Never After' (so done)_

_(I'm free, I'm free)_

_That just ain't for me (that just ain't for me)_

_Because finally,_

_I know (I'm done, I'm done) I deserve better (so done), after all_

_(I'm free, I'm free)/(ooooooooo)_

_I'll never let another teardrop fall."_

_(trailing vocals, "I'm done, I'm done, I'm done, I'm done, so done, so done")_

_Said I'm done, I'm done, I'm done_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Basically, this is supposed to be when Renee and Charlie break up then get divorced. Like I said, it's sad. =( Review please.**_


	7. As Long As You Love Me

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_. _**Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. Just fixing somethings if you were told I updated.  
**_

_**Song: As Long As You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or As Long As You Love Me. Duh! xD**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Jacob's POV**_

**Jacob's garage, mid afternoon.**

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me_

I used to be a loner, but not since I met Renesmee. I turned to smile at my angel. I didn't care what people said about me being crazy or blind for giving Renesmee my heart after just one glance, I knew I loved her. One glance was all it took, although it is still a mystery as to why I was blinded by love by this beautiful girl.

I can't stop thinking about her, I don't care what she might have done in the past. As long as she's here with me.

_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
_

_Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me_

"I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did, as long as you love me, Renesmee." I said. She smiled up at me.

"And I do love you, Jake. I always will." She set down her soda and wrapped her arms around me. I returned her hug.

_Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if your on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be_

"I love you too, Nessie. No matter what happens, no matter what happened before." I said after sitting back on the hood of my Volkswagen Rabbit. Nessie sat down beside me.

"I know, Jake." She smiled. "It feels like we were meant to be, doesn't it?" She asked.

I nodded. "That it does.."

_I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)_

_Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)_

Nessie took a sip of her soda before looking at me. "Jake," she started. "What makes you happiest?"

"You loving me." I replied.

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby_

"You could have murdered the president for all I care. As long as you love me." I said. She laughed.

"What about the Queen of England?" She asked between giggles.

"Doesn't matter. You could be from outer space and I wouldn't care. As long as you love me, Nessie."

_I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)_

_  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)_

_  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me_

_  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
As long as you love me_

_  
Who you are  
As long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)  
As long as you love me_

"I will be happy for eternity, as long as you love me." I said to Nessie. She grinned.

"I love you, Jake."

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yay! My first Jacob/Renesmee fanfic. Weee!! What'd you think? Tell me in a review, please!**_


	8. All I Have To Give

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC.**_

_**Song: All I Have To Give by the Backstreet Boys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or All I Have To Give. Duh! xD**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Jacob's POV**_

**Jacob's garage, early afternoon.**

_I don't know what he does to make you cry_

_But I'll be here to make you smile_

_I don't have a fancy car_

_To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles_

_I don't care if he buys you nice things_

_Does his gifts come from the heart?_

_I don't know_

_But if you were my girl_

_I'd make it so we'd never be apart_

I wiped a tear from Bella's cheek with my thumb. "What is it he does that makes you cry?" I asked her quietly. "I don't know what it is, but I'll be here to make you smile."

She smiled gently up at me. "Thank you, Jacob."

I returned her smile. "I may not have a fancy car, but I'd walk a thousand miles just to see you. I may not buy you nice things, but my gifts come from the heart. If you were my girl, I'd make it so we'd never be apart." I sighed. When would Bella learn that Edward didn't really love her?

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I could live_

_I wish I could give the world to you_

_But love is all I have to give_

"I don't think I could live without you, Bella." I frowned, thinking of my life without her. "I wish I could give you the world, to show how I feel. But love is all I have to give."

_When you talk (when you talk) does it seem like he's not_

_Even listening to a word you say?_

_That's okay babe, just tell me your problems_

_I'll try my best to kiss the mall away_

_Does he leave (does he leave) when you need him the most?_

_Does his friends get all your time?_

_Baby please_

_I'm on my knees_

_Praying for the day that you'll be mine_

"I've seen you two talking before, he doesn't even look like he's listening to you. You can tell me any problems your having, Bella. You know that right?" I gently kissed her forehead.

"I know, Jacob. Thank you." Bella wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I've also noticed that you are here most of the day. If he really loved you like I love you, he would spend every minute he could with you, not his friends."

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I could live_

_I wish I could give the world to you_

_But love is all I have to give_

"I'll be here for you, Bella. And I'll give you what I can, which is my love. I wish I had more to give, but love is all I have to give." I said, still hugging her.

_To you... (hey girl) hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more inside_

_All the money in the world could never add up to all the love_

_I have inside... I love you_

_And I will give it to you_

_All I can give, all I can give_

_Everything I have is for you_

_But love is all I have to give_

Bella continued to cry against my chest. "Shh...it's alright, Bella. There' no reason to cry. I still love you with all my heart." I whispered.

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I could live_

_I wish I could give the world to you_

_But love is all I have to give_

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I could live_

_I wish I could give the world to you_

_But love is all I have to give_

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I could live_

_I wish I could give the world to you_

_But love is all I have to give_

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I could live_

_I wish I could give the world to you_

_But love is all I have to give... to you_

"I love you, Bella." I whispered again.

"I love you too, Jake." She whispered between sobs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What did you think? You like it? If you start getting tired of the Backstreet Boys songs, then recommend more songs!! Lol. Review please.**_


	9. Crawling Back To You

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC.**_

_**Song: Crawling Back To You by the Backstreet Boys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Crawling Back To You. Duh! xD**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Edward's POV**_

**Bella's house, late afternoon.**

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you_

_Baby I was wrong_

_Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone_

_It was time that we moved on_

_I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart_

_But baby here I am_

I feel like an idiot. Rephrase that, I _am_ an idiot!! Why did I leave Bella? I was wrong to, even though I thought we would be better off without each other. I broke her heart, and now she won't answer the door. She's probably crying her eyes out right now...

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees all bruised and I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in?_

_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_

I knocked on the door again. "Bella, please answer the door!" I called. "I'm sorry! I feel terrible, I know I was a jerk. Please, give me one more chance!" I knocked again. I looked down at my open hands, the palms bruised after falling in the rain on the way back to Bella's house. I bruised my knees too, stumbling through the cold rain, running on the slick pavement. I sighed.

_I know you're in there and you can make me wait_

_But I'm not gonna wait_

_It's the least I can do, just to tell you face to face_

_I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell_

_Girl I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad_

_But baby here I am_

"Bella, love, I know you're in there." I shouted at the closed door. "Please just let me talk to you. I know you're mad, I can't blame you. I hate myself too. I shouldn't have left you."

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in?_

_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_

I banged on the front door again. "Bella, please, I'm begging you! I don't care if I have to stay out in the rain, I just want to see you again. Give me one last chance, love."

_If you could see these tears I'm crying_

_Touch these hands that can't stop shaking_

_Hear my heart that's barely beating_

_You will see a different man_

The rain continued to pelt me as I stood outside Bella's front door.. My tears continued to fall down my cheeks. My hands shake from the cold and my nervousness at seeing Bella once more. "Just come down, please. I've changed. Please believe me, Bella."

_But baby here I am_

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (come on)_

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)_

_I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you_

I banged on the door again and again. "Bella, please answer the door! I came running through the pouring rain just to come see you. I'm begging you, love, give me a second chance. I feel horrible after leaving you broken hearted like that. I can't live without you."

_Banging on your front door (darling)_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah_

_Now I'm crawling back to you_

_Crawling back to you_

_Crawling back to you_

_Crawling back to you_

I tried one last time, knocking on the door. I walked away from the door, and down Bella's driveway through the rain. I didn't even notice it now, I'd been in it so long. I had just reached the end of the driveway when I felt a small hand grip my wrist. I spun around.

"Bella?!" I nearly shouted when I saw my love standing there in the rain.

"Edward, please, come in out of the rain." She said. She pulled on my wrist as the rain began to soak through her clothes. I nodded and followed her. Once inside, Bella shut the door. I stood on the welcome mat, shaking still from the cold seeping through to my bones from my wet clothes.

"Come on, Edward. Go into my room, I'll find you something of Charlie's to wear. You need out of those soaked clothes." She looked on the verge of tears again. I just nodded, my teeth chattering.

Bella got me some clean clothes and a towel, then sent me off to the shower. I emerged from the bathroom after a hot shower in a set of clean, dry clothes borrowed from Charlie. "Thank you, Bella..." I said quietly as I walked into her room.

She had already changed into dry clothes. "Oh, Edward, I'm sorry.." She sobbed.

"Bella, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have left.." I held out my arms for her, hoping with all my might she would forgive me. Bella walked forward and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, Edward."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**You didn't think I'd leave him out in the rain, did you? If you did, shame on you! Lol. Review please! I feel unloved, I've got 8 songfics up and only 6 reviews from the first 3 chapters. =( Please, please, please review. It'll make me happy.**_


	10. Over Her

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. **_

_**Song: Over Her by the Backstreet Boys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Over Her. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Jacob's POV**_

**Jacob's room.**

_You know I been trying to figure out_

_Just what's going on_

_Am I over her?_

_I been doing a lot of thinking lately_

_And I'm really missing you_

I've been trying to figure out if I'm over her yet...I been doing a lot of thinking, and I'm really missing her.

_It's been 3 months, 3 hours, 3 days_

_Since the last time I seen your pretty face_

_My decision to bring this to an end_

_And I'm caught up in reminiscing_

_Having faithful visions of long walks, long talks_

_Play fights, late nights_

_It's been on my mind since Valentine's_

_Cause I had your heart and I let it slide_

It's been 3 months, 3 days, and 3 hours since I've seen her pretty face. I was the one who wanted to end our friendship, and here I am dreaming up our walks on the beach. It's been on my mind since Valentine's cause I had her heart and I let it slide.

_I ask myself time and time again (again I'm trying to comprehend that)_

_Unanswered questions still (things to be are meant to end)_

_Am I over her? (am I over her?)_

_Am I over her?_

_Am I over her?_

_Tell me am I really over my my love (am I over her?)_

_I can't think straight_

_Cause I'm too busy thinking of her_

_Am I really over my love?_

Am I finally over her? Could I really be over her? Am I over my love, after all this time? I've been thinking about her so much, am I really over my love?

_I was going through some things that I couldn't explain _

_Now my situation's taking a big change_

_They say the grass is greener on the other side of town_

_Now I'm kind a wishing you would come back around_

_Is she sad or is she mad?_

_Does she have a new man, does she have it like that?_

_It's been so long, thought I would've moved on_

_Could've been strong and picked up the telephone_

I wish she would come back. But is she sad about us breaking up, or is she mad that I ended it? Did she get a new boyfriend and replace me just like that? It's been months, I would think I'd be over her by now..

_I ask myself time and time again (again I'm trying to comprehend that)_

_Unanswered questions still (things to be are meant to end)_

_Am I over her? (am I over her?)_

_Am I over her?_

_Am I over her?_

_Tell me am I really over my my love (am I over her?)_

_I can't think straight_

_Cause I'm too busy thinking of her_

_Am I really over my love?_

Is it possible? Could I finally be moving on? Please let the answer be yes. It hurts thinking about her so much.

_It's water under the bridge_

_But I can't seem to forget_

_All the plans we made, all the time we spent_

_Makes me reminisce_

_I still see your face_

_All this love I can't replace_

_Am I over (am I over)_

_Am I over her? (her now)_

I can't forget her though. Not after all the plans we made, all the time we spent together. I still see her when I close my eyes, I can't move on just yet. Please let me be over her.

_Am I over her?_

_Am I over her? (am I)_

_Am I over her? (am I over)_

_Tell me am I really over my my love (my love my love)_

_I can't think straight (my love)_

_Cause I'm too busy thinking of her (never gonna be over her)_

_Am I really over my love? (never gonna be)_

I'll never get over her, will I? I'll always remember her eyes, her blush, everything about her.

_No_

_Am I over her?_

_No not over her no_

_ohhhhhh_

_Am I over her?_

I'm not over her. I can see it now. I'm not over my love.

_Am I over her? (over her)_

_Am I over her?_

_Am I over her?_

_Tell me am I really over my my love (am I over her, am I over her?)_

_I can't think straight (I'm not over her)_

_Cause I'm too busy thinking of her_

_Am I really over my love (ahh oooh)_

_I'm not over my my my love_

_I'm not over my my my love_

_I'm not over my my my love (oh no no)_

_I'm not over my my my love_

I'm still not over her, not after 3 months. I won't be over her after 3 years, even. I can't stop thinking about her, it's too hard. She appears before my eyes as I sleep, even as I sit awake.

_Am I over her? (I'm not over my my my love)_

_Am I over her? (I'm not over my my my love)_

_Am I over her? (I'm not over my love my love, she's my love, she's my)_

_Tell me am I really over my my love (she's my everything)_

_I can't think straight (she's my everything, my everything)_

_Am I really over my love?_

I'm not over her. She's my everything, I can't get over her. Not now, not ever. I'm not over my my my love.

_Not over not over my love_

_Not over not over my love_

_I'm not over not over my love_

_Am I over her?_

_Not over not over my love.._

I'm still not over her. She's probably over me by now, I'm nothing special. But she is my everything, my beautiful angel, my love....my Bella......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So, what did you think? Poor Jake. /hug Jake Makes me feel sorry for him, still not over Bella. Review please.**_


	11. Incomplete

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. **_

_**Song: Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Incomplete. Duh! xD**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bella's POV**_

**Bella's room.**

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

He's gone...he's really gone. Empty spaces fill my heart full of holes. All I see are distant faces, I can't focus on anything but the fact that he is gone. I can't go on without him.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

I tried to go on without him, but I couldn't. All I could do is walk around like a zombie, living my life without paying any attention to anyone or anything. It was all I could do to stay alive. I pray for my heart to be fixed, but without him I'm incomplete.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You wonder if we made a big mistake_

I hear people talking to me, but I don't understand what they are saying. I think they want me to get over him. But I can't. I still see his face in my mind, wondering if we were just a big mistake.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

I can't stand losing him. I'm in denial, he's still there in my mind. It's the only way for me to stay alive at the very least...

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go (alone)_

I don't want to drag this out forever, but I can't let him go. It's hurts too much. My mind won't let go of him, it just replays our happier moments together.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete_

I'm incomplete without you, Edward. Please, please, come back.....I'm incomplete........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Another sad/depressing song/situation. Am I the only one getting tired of this? Want more cheerful songs? Then review and recommend please! ^^**_


	12. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. Finally, a happy song!! Weee! **_

_**Song: Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Truly Madly Deeply. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Edward's POV**_

_**The meadow, night.**_

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly madly deeply do.._

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

_'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning._

_A reason for living._

_A deeper meaning._

I was laying on my side, my head propped up by my elbow, looking down at my angel in the grass.

"What do you see yourself as for me, Edward?" my Bella asked.

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need." I smiled as I quietly sang the song.

She giggled. "That's _Truly, Madly, Deeply_."

"I'm quiet aware of that." I chuckled.

"I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do.." I continued, causing Bella to continue her giggling fit.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever._

_Until the sky falls down over me..._

"Do you want to stand with me on a mountain?" she asked.

"But of course. I also want to bathe with you in the sea. And I'd absolutely love to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down over me..."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to Bella's. I rolled over onto my back, laying side by side with Bella as I stared up at the night sky.

_And when the stars are shining brightly_

_In the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish_

_Send it to heaven_

_Then make you want to cry.._

_The tears of joy_

_For all the pleasure and certainty._

_That we're surrounded_

_By the comfort and protection of.._

_The highest power._

_In lonely hours._

_The tears devour you.._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down over me..._

"Make a wish and send it to heaven, Edward." Bella whispered by my side. I closed my eyes as I quietly mumbled the wishing peom.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight." I began as Bella giggled quietly at my side. A smile spread over my face as I continued. "I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish, I wish tonight."

I continued in my thoughts, 'I wish.....Bella and I could be together for eternity..'

"What did you wish for?" Bella asked.

"Can't tell you. My wish won't come true if I do.." I said, turning my head to look at her.

"Fine. So, where are the tears of joy?" She asked.

"They're coming.." I replied. After a moment's pause, I reached over and started tickling Bella's sides. I was rewarded with her musical laughter. Soon enough, tears rolled down Bella's cheeks.

"Edward....stop!" She manged to say between laughs. "Your....making.......my sides......hurt from.........laughing!"

I finally released her sides, laughing along with her. Bella took deep breaths, trying to control her breathing again.

"Breathe, love, breathe." I teased. She playfully slapped my arm.

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_'Cos it's standing right before your eyes_

_All that you need will surely come..._

I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders as we looked back up at the stars.. "Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes. 'Cos it's standing right before your eyes." I continued singing.

"Yes, you are standing right before my eyes." I smiled, pulling her closer to me. Bella laid her head on my chest with a content sigh.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly madly deeply do..._

_(I love you)_

"I love you, Bella." I whisper as I gently run my fingers through her brown hair.

"I love you, Edward."

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down over me..._

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_Well I want to live like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down over me..._

"I want to live like this forever, until the sky falls down over me..." I sing the last line before closing my eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Woot!! I finally got it done. This one took longer then some of them did. Review please! ^^**_


	13. When You're Gone

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. This is going to be another sad one. =(**_

_**Song: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or When You're Gone. Duh! xD**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bella's POV**_

**Bella's room.**

_I always needed time on my own,_

_I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
And the bed where you lied,_

_Is made up on your side._

I always needed time on my own to think, but I never thought I'd need him there when I cried. I feel like years have pasted, even though it's only been a few days.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I stood frozen that night when he walked away, silently counting the steps that he took. Can't he see how much I need him right now?

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you!_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too!_

_When you're gone,_

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day..._

_And make it OK..._

_I miss you._

When he's gone, the pieces of my heart are missing him...and the face I came to know is missing too. When he's gone, I never hear the words I need to make it through my day... I miss him.

_I've never felt this way before,_

_Everything that I do,_

_Reminds me of you._

_And the clothes you left,_

_They lie on the floor,_

_And they smell just like you,_

_I love the things that you do!_

I've never before, he's never left. Everything I do---go to the park, the meadow, going for a walk--- reminds me of him. The clothes he left lie on the floor, leaving his scent to tease me, make me thing he's finally come back.

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I sat down on my bed, tears falling down my cheeks. Where could he be right now? Doesn't he see that I need him righ now? Please come back....

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you!_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too!_

_And when you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day..._

_And make it OK..._

_I miss you._

I feel like my heart is broken into pieces...each one missing him and the face I came to know. He's gone, and I cn'at listen to the sweet words he whispers in my ears to help me get through the day, and make it OK. I miss him..

_We were made for each other,_

_Out here forever,_

_I know we were,_

_Yeah Yeah!_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know,_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul,_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me..._

_Yeah!_

We were made for each other, I knew it. When he wraps his arms around me, we fit together like pieces of a puzzle. I only wanted him to know that I give my heart and soul with everything I do.. It hurts to breathe I miss the feel of his arms around me, his lips pressed to mine...

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you!_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too!_

_When you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day..._

_And make it OK..._

_I miss you!_

Please come back... Only you can repair my broken heart, your face is the only one I want to see when I wake up, I need to hear your voice again. I miss you, Edward!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hmm... another sad ending. I think I'll do one or two more sad ones, then a happy one. ^^ Or I may just skip straight to the happy one. Review please!**_


	14. Bubbly

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. **_

_**Song: Bubbly by the Colbie Caillat.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Bubbly. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Alice's POV**_

**Alice's room, late morning. Alice and Jasper are laying on Alice's bed, in their pjs. **

_Will you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin like a child now_

_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tinglies in a silly place_

I've been awake for a while now, just watching Jasper sleep. He's got me feeling like a child now, cause every time I see his bubbly face I get the tinglies in a silly place. Jasper rolled over, giving me a view of his bubbly face. I giggle silently.

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Where ever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Where ever you go_

I can feel it now, in my toes. The tingly feeling continues up my legs. I crinkle my nose, a smile appearing on my face. "Don't ever go, Jasper..." I whisper quietly to him as he sleeps.

_The rain is fallin on my window pane_

_But we are hidin in a safer place_

_Under covers stayin safe and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

I look out the window to see it rain falling down on the window pane. But Jasper and I are safe and warm with each other under the blankets. I look back down to Jasper in time to see his eyes open. "Morning," I smile.

"Good morning," he returns the smile.

_It starts in my toes_

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Where ever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Where ever you go_

I giggle again as the tingly feelings start again. "You staying for breakfast?" I ask Jasper. He nod,s rolling onto his side, propping his head up with his elbow. I roll over onto my stomach and look over at him. "Yay!" I clap my hands as Jasper chuckles.

_What am I gonna say_

_When you make feel this way_

_I just........mmmmmm_

_It starts in my toes_

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Where ever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Where ever you go_

I grab my pillow, then grin wickedly. Jasper's eyes go wide. "No! Not the pillow!" He jumps out of bed, me close on his tail. We both laugh as I chase him down the hallway with my pillow in hand, waiting for a chance to whack him.

"Get back here!" I shout through my laughter.

**Alice's room, that night.**

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms _

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

I yawn as I climb under the covers into my bed. Jasper climbs in beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest. I lay my head down with a content sigh. I love the feeling of his arms around me.

_It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feelin shows_

_Cause you make me smile_

_Baby just take your time now_

_Holdin me tight_

Jasper lightly kisses my nose. I smile at him before laying my head on his chest to sleep. I lay happily as the feeling of love starts in my soul and I lose all control. "I love you, Jasper. Goodnight.." I whisper.

"I love you, Alice. Goodnight." Jasper replies quietly.

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go_

_Where ever you go, I'll always know_

_Cause you make me smile here, just for a while_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yay for happy chapter! =D My first Alice and Jasper fanfic, too. Please tell me what you think! And recommend more songs for me. Review please.**_


	15. All American Girl

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. I am well aware that Jake was friends with Bella and stuff, but, for my fanfiction, let's pretend that he wasn't born yet! Lol.**_

_**Song: All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or All-American Girl. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The hospital.**

_**Edward's POV**_

_Since the day they got married  
__ He'd been praying for a little baby boy__  
Someone he could take fishing  
__Throw the football and be his pride and joy__  
He could already see him holding that trophy__  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed_

I was waiting, wondering what the baby would be. Bella and I decided to let the gender be a surprise, so we still didn't know. I'd always wanted a boy. I could take him fishing with, teach him how to play football. I could see it, my son taking his team all the way to state.

I looked up when the door opened. A nurse walked in with a little pink blanket in her arms. The thoughts of football disappeared from my mind. A smile appeared on my face as I looked at the young baby girl in the nurses arms. "May I?" I asked quietly, raisng my arms. She nodded, handing me my little girl.

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl_

She opened her eyes, they were a chocolate brown, just like Bella's. I smiled down at her as she watched me with wide eyes. "Hey, sweetie." I whispered. I knew it already. I would do anything for her. For my sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect, all American girl.

I walked over to Bella with our daughter. Bella smiled up at us from her spot on the hospital bed. Gently, I handed our daughter to my wife. "What should we name her?" I asked, quietly.

"Renesmee Carlie." Bella answered after a moment.

"Where'd you think of that?" I asked her. My attention turned from the girl in Bella's arms to Bella.

"I was playing with Renee and Esme. And Charlie and Carlisle. Do you like it?" She asked, looking up at me.

"No," I said slowly. "I love it." I gently kissed her head and then our daughter, Renesmee's, head. "My little Renesmee." I murmured.

_**Jacob's POV.**_

**Forks High School, sixteen years later.**

_Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, "Hey son what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind?"  
Daddy said "You'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye"_

I walked towards the parking lot, away from the football field. I was skipping practice again, but, I had a good enough reason. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I loved her with all my heart. She was the greatest thing to happen to me.

The coach came up to me. "Jake!" I turned around. "What's your problem? Have you lost your mind? Skipping practice for the third time this week?!"

"I'm spending time with my girl, coach. She's important to me." I replied.

My dad was saying the same thing to me. He kept telling me that I'll loose my free ride to college if I don't tell her goodbye. I would never pick anything over my sweet Ness.

"Sorry, Coach. I'm hanging out with Nessie again today." I smiled just thinking about her. "Have a good practice, sir." I called with a wave as I walked away. There she was, waiting for me in the parking lot.

She was leaning against my car, waiting for me as usual. "Hey, sweetie." I greeted, as I leaned down to press my lips against hers. Her arms wrapped around my neck. When we pulled away, she smiled.

"Hey, Jake." she breathed.

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl_

"Are we going to make out here all day, or go eat as we planned?" I teased as she pulled me down for another kiss. I chuckled against her lips before pulling away. "Come on, let's go." I said, unwrapping her arms from around my neck. I opened her door for her before going around to the drivers side.

I smiled over at Nessie as we drove to the restuarant. She had become my whole world when I met her. I loved her with all my heart. And I would do everything for my sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect, all American girl.

**A restaurant, several years later.**

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want."  
And he said, "Honey you outta know."_

I knelt down on one knee in front of my Nessie. "Nessie, I love you with all my heart. I will always love you. Will you marry me?" I asked after taking out the ring I got for her.

Nessie squealed with delight. "Yes!" She jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing me in a tight hug. I stood up and swung her in a circle, happy as could be. It didn't bother me that people were staring at us, I loved my Ness and she agreed to marry me!

**Nessie and Jake's house, another several years later.**

"Jake," Nessie started. "Tell me honestly, what do you want if we were to have a child?" She looked at me, curiousity in her eyes.

I said. "Honey, you outta know."

_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American_

"I want a sweet, little, beautiful girl. Just like you." I told her, meaning every word I said. "I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect, all American girl."

Nessie smiled brightly at me. "I'm glad you think that way. Because I'm pregnant."

"Really? That's wonderful, Ness!" I picked her up in my arms, swinging her around again just like the day she agreed to marry me. "I love you, Nessie." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Jake." she replied.

**The hospital, nine months later.**

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl_

_All American girl_

I smiled at Nessie. We were at the hospital, waiting for the nurse to bring our child back. Just like her parents, we decided to let the gender be a surprise. The nurse walked in with a pink blanket in her arms. I had a daughter! I could have jumped for joy!

I smiled down at my little girl, now in my arms. She was the center of my world, just like Ness. Her brown eyes shined back up at me as I rocked her gently back and forth. My heart now belonged to my sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect, all American girls. Renesmee Carlie Black and Sarah Ashley Black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Watcha think? I just barely got this one finished before bed (curse you school), but, Fanfiction was messed up that night and I couldn't log in to post it. =( Well, review please! Hope you liked it!**_


	16. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. **_

_**Meg - Bella**_

_**Fates - Alice & Rosalie**_

_**Song: I Won't Say (I'm In Love) from Disney's Hercules.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or I Won't Say (I'm In Love). Duh! xD**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forks High School, early morning before class starts.**

_**Bella's POV**_

_Meg:__If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

"I'm telling you, I'm not in love with him!" I said again, turning around in the hall way to face Alice and Rosalie, two of my best friends. But just because they are my friends doesn't mean they don't get on my nerves. "No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!" I continued, thinking of my last boyfriend. Let's just say it didn't work out.

_Fates:  
Who'd ya think you're kddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

"Who do you think your kiddin', Bella?" Alice asked me. "We know you love him! He's the Earth and heaven to you." She sighed, they'd been trying to get me to admit my feelings for a new guy for several weeks.

"You try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you." Rosalie picked up where Alice left off. "Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and,"

"Who you're thinking of." Alice finished. I hated it when they completed each others sentences. It was creepy.

_Meg:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

"No chance, Alice, Rosalie. I won't say it! It's not true." I stamped my foot in aggravation.

_Fates:  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh_

"You swoon and sigh whenever you see him." Rosalie retorted. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?!

"Why deny it, Bella?" Alice asked, sweetly with an evil smile.

_Meg:  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

"I won't say I'm in love. Leave me alone about it." I grumbled. I thought my heart had learned its lesson after Jake. I felt so good when he first asked me out. I sighed in frustration. My head is screaming at me to get a grip, and I know I should listen to it. I don't want to cry my heart out again.

_Fates:  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

"You keep on denying it, but we know how you feel." Alice smiled at Rose. Here it comes, the creepy talking-thing.

"Baby, we're not buying. We saw ya hit the ceiling when he walked by yesterday. Face it like a grown-up." Rosalie continued for Alice.

"When ya gonna own up? You and I both know that ya got it bad."

_Meg:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_Fates:  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

"No chance, Alice." I stated, stubbornly. Edward walked by where we were standing at my locker. He spotted me and smiled with a little wave. I grinned and waved back.

"Give up, Bella. Your grinning, you're in love!" Rosalie giggled with Alice.

_Meg:  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

_Fates:  
You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love_

I quickly erased the grin from my face. "I won't say I'm in love."

"Read our lips, Bella." Alice pointed to her lips. "You're. In. Love." She stated each word slowly.

_Meg:  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

"You way off. He's just a friend." I continued to deny their accusations. "Get of my case, already."

_Fates:  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

_Meg:  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

"It's O.K. if you're in love, Bella. Especially when it's Edward." Rosalie told me. Thankfully the bell rang just than. Finally! Time for class. "Whatever, you two." I grinned at my best friends. "I'm off to class."

On the way to my first period, I passed by Edward again. "Morning, Bella." He said quietly before handing me a flower. I smiled and watched as he walked away. Sniffing the flower, I continued towards class.

At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Alice and Rosalie are out to get Bella. She just won't admit her feelings for Edward. So, what'd you think? I listened to this song again one day, and then I thought I could make a songfiction out of it. I know, silly using a song from Hercules. Please review!**_


	17. You'll Be in My Heart

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. My first Quil/Claire songfic! Yay! =D This is when Claire is like 5-6.**_

_**Song: You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or You'll Be In My Heart. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The beach, early afternoon.**

_**Quil's POV**_

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight_

I turned around when I heard a scream and crying. It was Claire, she had fallen on the rocks again, scraping her knee. I picked her up. "Shhh.." I rocked her back and forth in my arms. "It's alright, Claire." I sat her down while I looked at her knee. It wasn't too bad, although it was bleeding some. I let Claire hold my hand as I continued checking to make sure she was okay.

_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

"Come on, let's get you home." I said, picking Claire up again. "We can get you a band aid then." I smiled at her. I would protect Claire from everything that tried to harm her. I will always be there for her.

_For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

**Claire's room, several hours later.**

"No! You can't beat me, Claire. I won't let you.." I laughed. Claire and I were laying on her floor, arm wrestling. I was letting her win, of course. This was our fifth game in a row, she was having too much fun 'beating' me. My hand hit the floor again. "Aw, you're just too strong for me, Claire." She beamed up at me.

"You must be really weak if a little girl can beat you!" Claire giggled.

"I guess I am weak them." I sighed. "You won't tell the guys, will you?" I asked, acting like it would be the worst thing to happen to me if she told them. She nodded really fast, giggling the whole time. "Please, no!" I begged.

"I'll tell them tomorrow!" she said.

"You better promise me you won't tell, or the tickle monster will have to get you." I threatened. I was the tickle monster of course.

"I'm still telling 'em!"

"Here come's the tickle monster!" I grabbed her, pulling her into my lap. I tickled her sides and she squealed and kicked at me. We both laughed as we wrestled on the floor.

I'm happy to have Claire. Even if she is still young. I know the bond between will never be broken. I'll always be here for her.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_

My mind wandered as I tickled her. I smiled down at Claire. She'll be in my heart, forever. I won't let what others say stop me from caring about her. They can think what they want about us.

_Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

People who saw us walking down the beach and saw the love in my eyes might think that I like her more than I should. But they don't understand. I love her like a little sister. I'm just her older brother and best friend for now. They just don't trust what they can't explain. But we're not that different from the other wolves and their imprints, not that normal humans understand that.

I stopped tickling Claire. She grinned up at me from my lap, out of breath from laughing.

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

I hugged her tightly. I would love her forever. She'd always be in my heart, from the day I imprinted on her. Now and forever more.

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

"Why do people look at us weird on the beach?" Claire asked suddenly.

"They just don't understand how I feel about you." I replied. "Don't listen to them. They just don't know that I'm like your older brother, here to protect you." I continued.

"Will you always be there for me, Quil?" she asked. I nodded.

"Always."

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

"Even if I'm not with you, you must be strong. They'll see in time. I know. We'll show them." I smiled. She smiled back at me. It was a good enough explanation for now.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always_

"You know that you'll be in my heart, right?" I asked.

Claire nodded. "And you'll be in mine. Forever." She put her hand over her heart.

"Forever." I agreed, placing a hand over my heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**My first Quil/Claire songfic. Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. ^^ Please review! It makes me happy and feel special! Lol.**_


	18. Lost in This Moment

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. **_

_**Song: Lost in This Moment by Big & Rich.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Lost In This Moment. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The church, Carlisle and Esme's wedding.**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

_See your mama and the candles and the tears and roses  
I see your daddy walk his daughter down the isle  
And me knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher  
"Don't she look beautiful tonight?"_

I see your mama in the front row. I see the candles placed around the church. I see the tears streaming down people's cheeks and the rose petals scattered across the floor.

I see your daddy walk you down the isle. My knees shake as I turn to the preacher. "Don't she look beautiful tonight?" I whisper. He simply nods in response_._

_All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin'  
Ya know I wanna say em all just right  
I lift your veil and angels start singing  
Such a heavenly sight_

I want to say the words I've been thinking just right. I smile at your father as he gives me your hand. I turn to smile at you. I lift your veil. I feel like angels start to sing at such a heavenly sight.

_Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss__  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you_

I'm lost in this moment with you. I feel as if we are the only two in the church. I'm completely consumed by all my feelings. There's no doubt in my mind.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher states.

I seal our love with a kiss. I've waited my whole life for this. All my dreams have come true.

_I smell the jasmine floatin' in the air like a love song  
Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes  
Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus  
Please bless this brand new life, yeah_

I can smell the jasmine in the air. I watch as the words I speak to you draw tears from your eyes. "I promise to love you forever, Esme. Even after we've both died, I'll still love you. My love for you is never ending."

We bow our heads as the preacher prays. "Please bless this brand new life, Lord. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeats.

**The wedding reception.**

_Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you_

We dance slowly to the music. I faintly notice others join us. I'm lost in this moment with you. I've been waiting to dance like this with you since the day I met you. I seal our love again with another kiss. My dreams have finally come true.

_Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you_

_Lost in the moment  
In this moment with you  
Lost in the moment  
Lost in the moment  
In this moment with you  
Lost in the moment_

"I love you, Esme." I whisper in you ear.

"I love you, Carlisle." You reply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Definitely not one of my better ones. This one was pretty bad in my opinion. But, if you liked it, I'm happy. Review please!**_


	19. Forever and Always

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note. **_Underline = Flashback

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. This is going to be another sad one, I think =(**_

_**Song: Forever and For Always by Taylor Swift.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Forever and For Always. Duh! xD**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Early afternoon, Leah's room.**

_**Leah's POV**_

_Once upon a time_

_I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye_

_We caught onto something_

_I hold onto the night_

_You looked me in the eye_

_And told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?_

Once upon a time, I loved a boy. I believe it was a Tuesday when we first admitted our love for each other. He looked me in the eye and said he loved me. But was he just kidding?

_Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down_

_We almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby what happened_

_Please tell me cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door_

It seems that this thing is breaking down to me. We almost never speak anymore. I don't feel welcome around him. What happened to us? It was perfect at first. Now he's halfway to the door.

_And I stare, at the phone_

_He still, hasn't called_

_And you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said_

_Forever and always_

I stared at the phone. He still hasn't called. He hadn't call for several days. I felt so low, I couldn't feel anything. I thought back to when he said "Forever and always."

"How long do you think we'll be together?" I asked my boyfriend one day.

"As long as the world exists. Forever and always." He smiled. I smiled, leaning against his chest happily.

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said_

_Forever and always_

I felt like it rained in my bedroom. Everything was wrong. It rained when he was there and it rained when he was gone. All 'cause I was there when he said "Forever and always."

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest?_

_Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_

_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

Did I step out of line? Did I say something way to honest to him? I made him run and hide like a scared little boy, it seemed. I thought I knew him for a minute when I looked in his eyes. Now I'm not so sure.

_So heres to everything_

_Coming down to nothing_

_Heres to silence_

_That cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going?_

_Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore_

Heres to everything, coming down to nothing. Heres to the silence between us. The silence that cuts me to the core. Where is this going? I thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore.

_And I stare, at the phone_

_He still, hasn't called_

_And you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said _

_Forever and always_

Why didn't he call yet? He promised to call me yesterday at the latest. I can't feel a thing. I still remember when he told me we would be "Forever and always." I'm starting to not believe him anymore.

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said_

_Forever and always_

I feel like it rains on me every time he's here, but rains when he's gone too. Why does this happen to me? I don't know what's going on between us anymore. Maybe it's because I was there when he said "Forever and always."

_Didn't mean it baby?_

_I don't think so_

_Ohhhhh_

_Back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

You didn't mean it did you, baby? I don't think so. The phone rang, _finally_. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Leah?" It was Sam. I smiled.

"Yeah, what is it, baby?" I asked.

"I'm sorry..." He blurted out. What happened? My smile disappeared.

"Why...?" I asked slowly.

"I don't love you anymore...I love another girl." Sam replied slowly. "I love Emily....your cousin, Emily."

Back up! Baby, back up! Did you forget everything? "Back up, back up, baby. Did you forget everything?" I asked. I still loved him. He was crushing my heart. Not only did he no longer love me, he loved my _cousin_ of all people!! That just made it worse..

"I'm sorry..." Sam said again. "I hope you don't take this out on Emily...bye.." The line went dead. The phone fell out of my hand as I broke down in tears. I pulled my knees under my chin, hiding my face against them.

_Cause i rains in you bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said_

_Forever and always_

_Oh I stare, at the phone_

_He still hasn't called_

_And you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when we said _

_Forever and always_

I couldn't feel a thing. I felt like a zombie, all I could think about was that day he said "Forever and always."

"How long do you think we'll be together?" I asked my boyfriend one day.

"As long as the world exists. Forever and always." He smiled. I smiled, leaning against his chest happily. "I love you, baby." he whispered in my ear.

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said _

_Forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby_

_You said forever and always_

He didn't mean it...forever and always was no longer...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I'm sorry I did another sad one. . But, I thought this would fit Leah so well and I wanted to use new characters. Review please!**_


	20. Brother My Brother

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. This is basically about the fued between Jacob and Sam and the other wolves in Breaking Dawn.**_

_**Song: Brother My Brother by Blessid Union of Souls.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Brother My Brother. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sam's POV**_

**The forest, border between Cullen's land and La Push.**

_We've got to end this war  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother_

We've got to end this war. We should be loving one another, like before. "What are we fighting for, Jacob?" I asked. "Can't we just pretend this war never began? We can try, can't we. Brother, my brother." I sighed. I hated fighting with Jacob. He was like a brother to me, just like everyone else in our group.

_We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

We face each other from different sides..what's the point in all this? I barely even remember why I was mad at him in the first place. It's crazy to cause everyone so much pain. It's our foolish pride that makes us hate each other this way.

_We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart_

"We all miss you, Jake." I said. "What good is winning when our world is falling apart?"

"Or when you lose your heart." Jake continued. I could tell he was beginning to think along the same lines as me. There was no point in our feud anymore.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

"You're a brother to us all, Jake. Why are we still fighting? Life is worth so much more than this!" I snapped, angrily. "We should love one another, we should love everyone. Let's put this war behind us. Tell me why we shouldn't, brother."

Jake didn't say anything. I knew he knew that I was right.

_Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes_

"Yes..." Jake started, finally. "We can try. Brother, my brother." A smile pulled at his lips. Yes, we could try.

_Let's take a moment to look deep inside  
And say we're willing to give love a try  
We're not as different as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see_

"So, are we saying we're willing to give love a try?" he asked. I nodded.

"We're not that different. There's so much more to see." He nodded in agreement.

"Let's be friends again, brothers."

_It don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Then turn around and walk away_

"What do you say we take another day's break before starting over?" He suggested. It was a good idea actually. It would give everyone a chance to calm down and forget about the whole thing. I nodded.

"Let's do that. I'll see you tomorrow, brother." I smiled.

"Tomorrow, brother." He smiled before turning and leaving. I watched him walk away before heading back towards La Push. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

I walked into the house where everyone was waiting. Everyone turned to look at me when they heard the door open. I could see the questions in their faces, "How'd it go?" "Where's Jake?". Things along those lines.

"We are going to forget about the war. We are going to love one another like we should because life is worth so much more than just fighting. Brothers, my brothers. Get ready to welcome Jacob back tomorrow at noon." I grinned, ecstatic. We were going to be a complete family again.

Everyone stood up, cheering. We're just one happy family full of brothers. And one sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What did you think? I liked it for once. xD I hope you thought the song went with the situation as well as I did. Review please!**_


	21. Just a Dream

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. Inspired by ScarletRubie's fanfiction, "You Found Me". **_

_**Song: Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Just A Dream. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bella's POV**_

**The funeral. (I won't tell you who's just yet. =P Have to read to find out.)**

_It was too weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Six pins in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hands_

It was two weeks after the day I turned eighteen. I was all dressed in white, going to the church that night. I had the box of his letters in the seat beside me. Six pins in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue.

The church doors opened up. I put my veil down, trying to hide the tears falling down my face. I couldn't believe it, I was getting married!

The sound of the trumpets from the military band pulled me from my memories. The flowers fell from my hands.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

The tears flowed freely now. Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe. You left me to care for our son all alone. I don't think I can do it...even with help from your, and my new, friends.

Everybody's saying you're not coming back. This can't be happening to me! This is just a dream! I continued to cry.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang  
The saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

The preacher stood. "Let us bow our heads and pray." All heads bowed, eyes closed. "Lord, please lift his soul, and his this hurt." The congregation stood and sang. It was the saddest song I had ever heard.

You're friend handed me a folded up flag. I took it, and the letter you left for me, and squeezed them tightly against my chest. It was all I had left of you, besides our son. But he was at home, I didn't want him to see me like this.

The guns rang out one last time. I felt like a bullet had pierced my heart.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

Oh, Baby...Why'd you have to leave again? Couldn't you just stay for me? I told you I had a bad feeling that day at the airport. But you left anyway, and now you're gone forever! Everybody's saying it, you're not coming home. This is just a dream. It has to be!

_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

I felt like I was watching everything from a distance. Just standing in the background, unable to breath. You're friend approached me. "Bella, come on...Let's get you home." He whispered, gently taking hold of my arm.

I crumbled into his chest, gribbing his army uniform. "Why?!" I cried. "Why?" My tears slowly soaked through his clothes.

"I don't know, Bella. I'm sorry. These things just happen.." he whispered. "It can't be helped. But I'm here for you, along with my sister, and parents. We'll help you through this. You and Jake." I felt his chin rest on top of my head.

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, yeah_

This is just a dream. You didn't die, you couldn't have died on me. Not now. Our son is only a year old, he barely knows you. This is just a dream...I love you Jacob. I'll miss you.

Edward gently wrapped his arm under my legs, picking me up bridal style as he carried me back to the car. I would need his help to make it through this. I would need all the help I could get.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Not expecting her to married to Jacob, eh? Or maybe you already knew if you read "You Found Me" by ScarletRubie... -shrug- Anyway! It's true, Bella was married to Jacob and had a son named Jake with him. Edward is now going to help her get over Jacob. Review please!**_


	22. Concrete Angel

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. Edward and Bella are seventeen in this story, just so you know. They aren't younger like in the video for this song.  
**_

_**Song: Concrete Angel by Marina McBride.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Concrete Angel. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bella's POV**_

**On the way to school.**

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace;  
Oh_

I slowly walked to school, my lunch box in hand. My backpack slung over one shoulder. I looked around before looking back down at my clothes. I had to wear the same dress as yesterday....again. I hide the bruises with linen in lace, but it's hard. What's harder is hiding the pain.

**First period at school.**_  
_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

I know my teachers see the bruises when I forget to wear something with long enough sleeves. But they never ask me about them. They never know just how much pain I'm going through either. I hide it all behind a mask.

I close my eyes. Carrying this burden is hard. Sometimes I wish I was never born.

**The park, after school.**

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

I have to hold on my own through everything. I have no friends. I stand hard as stone in a world I can't rise above. But my dreams give me wings and I fly to where I'm loved.

I sat down a bench to relax before going home again. When I open my eyes again, I see a boy has joined me. He has messy, bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He smiles crookedly at me. He's beautiful.

"Hey," he says quietly as if he knows the pain I go through.

"Hi," I reply, just as quiet. I know he sees the bruises on my arms, but he acts as if they aren't there. It makes me smile. He's the first one to not sit and stare at them. Even those who do stare, never say anything.

"You don't mind that I sat here, do you?" he asks. I shake my head. "I'm Edward, by the way."

"Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella." he smiles again. We sit in silence for a few minutes. But it's not like the awkward silence where he stares at the black and purple marks on my arms. He stares into my eyes, and I stare right back.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Edward suddenly asks.

"No.." I reply slowly.

"Well, you are beautiful, you know." I blush. I barely know him, but I love him already. He acts normal around me. For the first time in years, I don't have to hide my pain. There is none.

We continue to talk for hours about nothing and everything. Finally, I speak up. "I should go. It was nice meeting you." I smile at him again.

He returns my smile. "It was my pleasure." Edward stands, before taking my hand gently and helping me up. He leans down and gently kisses my hand. "I'll see you later, my beautiful Bella."

**Bella's room, later that night.**

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late._

I'm in my room getting ready for bed when I see Edward in the window across from mine. He smiles and waves. "I told you I'd see you again." he says.

"I believed you." I lean on the window sill as I talk to him. What could he be doing in that house, no one has lived there for years. "What are you doing there? I thought no one lived in that house.." The lights are out behind him.

"You're right, no one lives here." he agrees.

"Then what are you doing?" I giggle. He chuckles with me.

"Talking to you." He went in an empty house just to talk to me, this late at night?

"Thank you." I tell him. We talk for several minutes before my mother walks in the room. She starts shaking me, yelling in my face. I know the neighbors hear what's happening, but I also know that they will just turn out the lights and ignore the shouts and screams.

I look at Edward again, tears forming in my eyes already. He just watches me silently with a sad expression, as if he knows something I don't.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_**Edward's POV**_

I silently watch Bella cry as her mother shakes her and yells in her face. Bella is dragged to the side of the room, away from the window. I can see by the shadows on the wall that her mother is beating her again.

I know Bella has been through a lot, and I wanted to make her happy one last time before it was too late. She needed to be happy once more. It had been years before today that she had genuinely smiled.

**The next morning.**

The police and ambulance have arrived. But they're too late. Nobody notices me as I stand by the police border. I frown before turning to leave.

_A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot._

A statue stands in a shaded place. I look down at her name written on a polished rock. Not many people came for this. Just another broken heart that the world forgot.

I turn around and walk away from the grave. I go right through another person but don't think much of it. I'm a guardian angel, sent by myself to help a young girl through the end._  
_

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

There is my Concrete Angel standing in front of me. I smile. "Bella," I call gently. She spins around. She stares at me, open mouthed.

"Edward?" she looks ready to cry again. "What are you doing here? Did you die already, too?"

I shake my head. "I'm an angel, Bella. I came to give you one last happy moment in your life. I knew there was nothing anyone could do to stop you from dying last night. No matter how hard I wanted to help you, I couldn't."

I thought she would have been shocked when I told her what I truly was. But she just smiles instead. "I knew there was something special about you. Where are you going to go now that you finished what you came for?" she asks, frowning.

"I haven't finished yet, my beautiful Bella." I tell her. "I am only halfway done. I am here to make you happy for eternity in death, if that is what you wish." I said.

"Really?" I nod. Bella runs forward, pulling me into a tight hug. "Thank you, Edward. I love you." she whispers in my ear.

"You're welcome, my beautiful Bella. I love you." I whisper back as I wrap my arms around her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know, a bit sudden for them to say "I love you." But, as Bella said before she already loved him right after meeting him. Besides, they have eternity together now. Please review!**_


	23. The Call

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. In this fanfic, Jasper will be in the army and Alice is his wife. **_

_**Song: The Call by Regina Skepter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Call. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Alice's POV**_

**Alice and Jasper's home.**

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

It started out as a feeling that he would come back. Then it grew into a hope. Which turned into a quiet thought in the back of my mind. _Come home..._ Then it changed into a quiet word I whispered as I watched the night sky, waiting for my husband to come home. "Come home..." I whispered.

_And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

Those words grew louder and louder, until I was shouting them into the night. I knew Jasper would never hear me, but it made me feel better. "Come home!" I shouted from the balcony.

I'll come back when he calls me. There's no need to say goodbye.

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before  
All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

Just because everything in our lives is changing, it doesn't mean it hasn't been like this before. All you can do now, Jasper, is try to know who your friends are as you go to the war. And know that I'll miss you and be waiting for you here.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light_

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye_

Pick a star in the night sky and follow it's light home. I know you'll come back when the war is over. You won't die, so there's no need for us to say goodbye. I know you will. And I can't wait for you to come back to me.

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye_

_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

No need for us to say good bye to one another. You'll come back.

We're back to the beginning, and it's just a feeling that you'll come home. But just because no one else can feel it too, it doesn't mean you have to forget. I won't forget either.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye_

_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye_

Let your memories of us grow stronger and stronger, until they're before your eyes each night. Let them lead you home. You'll come back when they call you, no need to say good bye. I love you Jasper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I seriously did not like this one. But I now I need an update, so I decided to go ahead and update with this one. Please tell me your honest opinion, for every songfic. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I want to know how I can improve. Thanks. Review please!**_


	24. I'm With You

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. **_

_**Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or I'm With You. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Rosalie's POV**_

**On the way home from a friend's house, late night.**

_I'm standin' on the bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

It was late, dark, and raining. Where was he? I thought he said he was coming to pick me up. Royce, my boyfriend, was supposed to be here by now. There's nothing around me but the rain. No footsteps besides my own. I'm listening, but there's no sound.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Hmm hmm hmm_

Isn't anyone trying to find me? My father, my boyfriend? Won't someone come take me home? Please? It's a cold night and it's raining. I'm trying to figure my life out, but I'm not getting anywhere. Won't someone take me by the hand? Take me somewhere I've never been. I don't know who, but I'm with whoever it may be.

_I'm looking for place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
An no one likes to be alone_

I'm trying to find something I recognize, but I don't see anything. No buildings, or streets, no people even. Nothing's going right anymore. Everything's a mess, and I'm alone.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I try to figure out his life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Yea yea_

I sigh before looking around again. Is someone there? I shiver, my clothes are soaked now. There is someone there.... and they're coming right towards me! Finally! I don't know who it is, but I'll gladly go with them if they can get me out of here. "Hello?" I call, hoping they'll notice me.

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah  
Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah,yeah_

Why is everything so confusing now a days? My boyfriend Royce seems more distant. I feel like I'm losing my friends. I feel like I'm losing everyone I love. Maybe I'm just out of my mind.__

It's a damn cold night_  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, oh  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

I smile slightly as the shadow comes closer. I can see it's a man now. A very muscular man. He's actually kind of handsome. He has brown eyes and short black hair. "You lost?" he asks me politely. I nod. He chuckles. Gosh, I love his laugh already. "Need help?" I nod again. "Have a name?" I nod. He laughs again. "Well, what is it? Or are you a mute?"

"My name's Rosalie." I say after a moment. "I was coming home from my friends house and got lost in the rain, my ride never came to get me."

"That stinks. I'm Emmett, by the way." He holds out a hand. We shake in greeting, but I don't let go of his hand after we shake. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Thank you." I smile. I don't know who he is, besides the fact that his name is Emmett, he's handsome, and has a great laugh. But I still trust him. I'm with you, Emmett. Take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I'm with you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What did you think of that one? I hope I didn't repeat too much in this songfic. I'm trying not to repeat a lot, but sometimes it's hard because the lyrics repeat so much. Review please! Thanks.**_


	25. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. **_

_**Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Jacob's POV**_

**Near Canada's border, but still in U.S., late at night.**

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I have known  
__Don't know where it goes__  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

I can't believe she agreed to marry him. I continued walking down the lonely road. I was the only one on it for miles. It's the only one I have known for months now. I don't know where it goes, but it's home for me now.

I still can't believe she was going to marry him! I couldn't bare to stay with her if she wanted him, so I left on my own. That was three months ago. I hadn't seen much civilization since I left La Push one night. I probably broke a bunch of hearts when I left, Bella's in particular. I'm sure everyone is putting up posters.

I must admit, I miss my dad. And the guys, even Leah. I sighed.

Now I'm walking on an empty street along the Boulevard of Broken Dreams at like, one in the morning. The city sleeps around me, probably dreaming about happy things. While my dreams are broken. I dreamed of marrying Bella, having kids with her, everything. But my dreams were shattered when Edward proposed to her. So I walk alone.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

Even my shadow is gone, it's too dark out to see it. It's the only thing that walks beside me any more. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. I'm surprised it hasn't stopped yet, I feel so much pain coming from it.

Sometimes I wish someone would just find me already. I miss my family and friends, but at the same time I enjoy walking alone.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines  
"What's f**ked up" and "everything's alright"  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

I'm walking down the line that divides my mind. On one side, I enjoy the pain and loneliness. On the other, I long to be home. For now I just continue walking along the border of the edge where I walk alone.

One side of my mind says "Everything's alright", that's the side that enjoys my torment and pain. The other side says "What's messed up", that's the side that wants to go home, that longs to see my friends again, that see's what I'm doing now, wondering around in the middle of no where, is pointless.

Sometimes I feel like I have to check my vital signs just to be sure I'm still alive. But that's because I'll go days without food or water or sleep. I don't why I do it, I think it helps distract me from the real reason of being out here. Maybe I'll never know.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-a, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

I wish someone would find me sometimes, even if they don't try bringing me home. I just want a companion to walk with, besides my own shadow. I want to hear another heart beating along side mine. Until that person comes, I walk alone.

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

Why can't I just go back in time and propose first? Who knows, she might have agreed if I had the courage to ask. Then I could live out my dreams, rather than wandering around on and empty street. Along empty roads. My only companion my shadow. I don't ever notice animals wandering around the roads either, it's as if they sense my misery and avoid me...

Until someone finds me out here, I walk alone......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sad, I know. If you didn't already figure it out, this was inspired by the end of Eclipse when Jacob runs off. Hope you liked it. ^_^ Review please!**_


	26. Travelin' Soldier

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note. **_Underline = letter.

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. Where did all my reviewers go? I've gotten less and less reviews for my chapters as they go, I didn't get any last chapter. It makes me sad. =(**_

_**Song: Travelin' Soldier by Dixie Chicks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Travelin' Soldier. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Alice's POV**_

**A small cafe.**

_Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said "Would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talkin' to me,  
I'm feeling a little low."  
She said "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go."_

I looked out the cafe window to see a blond, curly haired boy sitting at the bus stop outside. He was wearing an army uniform. He walked in the cafe and sat down in a booth. I walked up to him.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, notepad in hand. I smiled when he didn't say anything, he seemed a bit shy. I held the notepad and pen in my mouth for a moment while I fixed the pink bow in my hair.

"Can I just get some eggs? Scrambled?" he finally asked. "Would you mind sittin' down for a while and talkin' to me? I'm feelin' a little low."

I nodded. "I'm off an hour, and I know where we can go." I wrote down his order before writing down the address of a pier a few minutes from here.

**The pier, an hour later.**

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said "I bet you got a boyfriend, but I don't care._

_I got no one to send a letter to._

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"_

I sat down on the pier next to him. I smiled. "So, what's your name anyway?" I asked.

"Jasper Whitlock. You?" he replied.

"Alice Brandon. You headed off to fight?" I asked, slowly. He hesitated before nodding.

"I bet you got a boyfriend, but I don't care. I got no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" Jasper asked, looking at me, before his eyes moved to the water below us.

"I don't have a boyfriend..." I started. "And I would love to recieve your letters." He smiled.

"I'll write one every week."

"Sounds great." We just sat and talked for hours on end.

**Alice's room, several days later. Jasper has left already.**

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for a the love of a travlin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

I cried. I'm never gonna hold the hand of another guy. I'm going to wait for Jasper, even though people say I'm to young for him. I'll wait for the love of a travelin' soldier as long as it takes. Our love will never end, I'm sure of it.

_So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while_

The letters started coming in every week after a few days. They came from an army camp in California then Vietnam.

Dear Alice,

I'm staying in a camp in California now. It's lonely here without you. I think I love you, even though I barely know you. You don't have to return my love if you don't want, I'll understand. I must admit though, I'm afraid of what you'll think of my sudden thoughts of loving you after a few days. Hours really. I left that day after all, and here's my first letter to you and I already say I love you. I'll understand if you don't write back.

I think of you every night. I miss you a lot, more than you'll ever know. I feel like a stalker or something... I hope you don't think that's what I am, a creepy stalker dude.

(There were several blotches of ink then more writing.)

Lights out. I love you, Alice. Miss you loads.

Your Travelin' Soldier,

Jasper Whitlock

That was the first letter he sent me. And, as weird as it sounds, I love him already too. I told him that in my return letter:

Dear Jasper,

How is California? I hear it's beautiful there... Nothing's the same without you, even though we only talked for a few hours. I...I...love you, too. You shouldn't be afraid of something like that, although I was a bit shocked when you said you loved me in your letter. Why did you think I wouldn't write back? I told you, you can write to me since you have no one else.

I miss you, too. I think of you all day at work, then at night when I'm going to sleep.

Goodnight, Jasper. I love you. Miss you.

Your Friend,

Alice Brandon

His letters continued to come in. After a few months, they came to me from Vietnam every other week.

Dear Alice,

I won't lie to you, it's rough out here. It's been raining nonstop for several days now. Greeaat. Haha. Where do I begin? Well, right now we are camped in what feels like the middle of no where with the rain pouring on our tents, I don't see the point of them, the rain just soaks right through now.

When it get's too rough, I hink of that day sittin' down on at the pier. And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. Sergant says we won't be able to write letters for a few weeks, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine and I'll come back when I can.

I miss you.

Your Travelin' Soldier,

Jasper Whitlock

Great...he can't write for several weeks. I know he'll think about me though, and we'll get through this. I know he'll make it back.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again can be hard. But I was so happy when he told me he was coming home in one of his letters:

Dear Alice,

Guess what? We're coming home next week! I can't wait to get back. As soon as I get back, I'm taking you out to dinner so we can talk again. I know we've learned a lot about each other through our letters, but it's not the same as talking in person.

I can't wait to get back. It's about time, huh? Well, lights out again. Good night. Love you. Miss you.

Your Travelin' Soldier,

Jasper Whitlock

_One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read but nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

It was Friday at the football game. We had prayed and the Anthem was sang. A man was reading a list of local people who had died in Vietnam. I listened quietly in fear---"Jasper Whitlock,"---before running under the bleachers. I sat under the stands, crying.

I saw no one else cared when one name was read from the list. Only I cared... I didn't realize he had no one when he said he had no one to send letters to. I just thought he meant he had no girlfriend...he meant that he had no family. Or at least none that cared.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

I cried and cried the whole way home. I'm never gonna hold the hand of another guy. I'm still waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier, I won't believe that he's gone. Our love will never end as I wait for the soldier to come back again....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I was close to tears at the end. Another sad songfic... but I had fun writing the letters. I had pretty fonts for them too, but they don't show up on fanfiction. -_- Well, I think this is a lot better than my last songfic for Alice and Jasper. And I got the soldier theme again. xD Review please!**_


	27. Mobile

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. **_

_**Song: Mobile by Avril Lavigne.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Mobile. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Renesmee's POV**_

**Nessie's room, after school.**

_Went back home again  
This sucks gotta pack up and leave again  
Say goodbye to all my friends  
Can't say when I'll be there again  
It's time now to turn around  
Turn my back on everything  
Turn my back on everything..._

Finally, school's out! About stinkin' time. Don't get me wrong, I love going to school to see my friends, but school is boring. I hate moving so often and changing schools all the time too.

"I'm home!" I called as I walked inside.

"In the kitchen, honey!" my mom called from the kitchen. I assumed my dad was in there too. I walked in the kitchen after putting my bag down. I was correct, Dad's there. Something's up.

"Nessie, honey...." Mom started. We're moving _again_ aren't we?! I thought. "we're moving."

"What?" I couldn't help but be surprised, even though I knew the was coming. "We've only been here for a little over a year!" I know I shouldn't snap at my parents, but, I was angry. We moved so often. I mean, how many 16 year old's do you know that has moved 12 times in her life?

"I got a new job..." Dad said, quietly. I could tell he was feeling a bit guilty, he knew I hated moving so often. I don't know how, it's like he could read my mind...weird, I know.

Last excuse was 'new job' also, time before that was 'moving near family', before that it was 'explore the country'. The excuses just repeat the farther back you go.

"If we're going to move so often, can't you just home school me?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. No.

"We would, but your mother and I don't have time. We both have to work during your school hours, and sometimes even later. You know that." Dad walked over to me, arms wide to hug and comfort me.

"I know..." I sniffled and blinked, trying to hold back the tears. "I just hate making new friends and then leaving them in a year. Maybe I'll just go loner next time." I wrapped my arms around my dad's waist as his draped over my back, holding my face to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Nessie." he whispered into my hair then sighed. "I know you hate moving so much, but I could use the new job. And please don't be a loner, I hate seeing you upset." he continued, gently running a hand through my hair.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, I cried into his chest. "I know you know, Daddy." I cried. "I'm sorry I'm being such a brat.."

"Shhhh..." he sat on a chair pulled me into his lap and rocked me. I calmed down after a few minutes.

He wiped the tears off my cheeks. "I'm going to go pack..." I said.

"You do that. Dinner will be ready in a couple hours." Mom said. Yeah, I'm a Daddy's girl. I walked upstairs and started packing all my stuff, being sure to put all the pictures of my friends in a box I could easily find them in.

Looks like I'll be saying goodbye tomorrow at school. Who knows when I'll come back. Time to turn around and turn my back on everything here again.

**Several days later after school.**

_Everything's changing when I turn around  
All out of my control, I'm a mobile  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
All out of my control, I'm a mobile_

"I'm going to miss you guys." I said, hugging all my friends. We were leaving today. "Email me, call me, text me, just keep in touch." I smiled.

They laughed. "We'll always keep in touch with you, Nessie. You're a hard one to forget. Have fun in La Push."

"I will. Bye!" I walked away, towards my dad waiting in the volvo. I turned around and waved one last time. It seems like everything changes every time I turn around, all out of my control. I'm a mobile.

**Several weeks later, first day at new school. La Push, Washington.**

_Start back at this life  
Stretch myself back into the vibe  
I'm waking up to say I've tried  
Instead of waking up to another T.V. Guide  
It's time now to turn around  
Turn and walk on this crazy  
Oh, oh_

My alarm went off. Great..first day of school. I planned on sticking to what I had said about being a loner, I would keep to myself this year. I got dressed for school. I wore a plain t-shirt and jeans, trying not to stick out. I rolled my eyes. Good luck with that.

After grabbing my bag, I walked downstairs. "Morning, Daddy." I smiled.

"Morning, Nessie." He smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ready to start your new job?" I asked, taking a seat across from him. A bowl of cereal and milk already sat out. I poured the milk into the bowl and started eating.

"Yes. Ready for your first day of school?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be."

I finished my cereal before hugging and kissing him goodbye. "See ya after school."

"Bye. Be good, have fun." Daddy said, hugging and kissing me.

**School, a about 15 minutes later.**

I pulled into the parking lot on my bike. Yes, I have a motorcycle. I prefer bikes over cars. Fancy that. I took my helmet off and set on the seat. I looked around.

Of course, everyone is staring at me. New girl + girl on motorcycle = staring. I walked towards the office, recognizing it from the sign near the door.

A boy walked up to me. "Hey, I'm Seth."

"Hi." I replied. Hopefully he'll leave me alone, I still want to be a loner this year and see how well it works out.

"You are?"

"Nessie..."

"Hey, come on...you gotta give me more than one word answers." He chuckled.

_Everything's changing when I turn around  
__ All out of my control, I'm a mobile  
Everything's changing Out of what I know  
everywhere I go, I'm a mobile  
Yeah, everywhere I go I'm a mobile_

_Hanging from the ceiling  
Life's a mobile  
Spinning 'round with mixed feelings  
Crazy and wild  
Sometimes I wanna scream out loud..._

I turned around to face him. Not everyone's staring at me anymore. That's a plus. I figure I'll still get stared at when school actually starts though. Everything is changing out of what I know, everywhere I go.

"I'm Nessie. Happy now?" I asked, a bit ticked. Couldn't this guy take a hint? I didn't want to talk to him. Sometimes I felt like screaming at these jerks.

_Everything's changing  
Everywhere I go  
__Out of what I know...  
Everything's changing  
Everywhere I go  
Out of what I know  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la la la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la la la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la la la  
La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Everything's changing  
When I turn around  
__Out of my control, I'm a mobile  
Everything's changing  
Out of what I know  
Everywhere I go, I am a mobile  
Yeah everywhere I go, I'm a mobile_

"No, not really. I'm hoping to have a real conversation with you." he replied, still smiling. "I'm trying to help you make friends here, you know."

"I know that. I don't want friends here. This is the 13th stinkin' time I've moved in my life, I move nearly every year! I don't want friends!" I snapped, my voice raising.

It feels like a few days will go by, I'll turn around and all of a sudden we're moving again. I feel like a mobile sometimes, we move so often.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. But just please leave me alone." I said, walking off. I glanced back once to see Seth, or whatever his name was, staring after me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wow...that turned out pretty long. I may edit this some and start another story. I know, I don't need more. But, I'm having fun writing this, and I've got a few ideas. Tell me if you think I should continue. Review please.**_


	28. You Can Let Go

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. **_

_**Song: You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or You Can Let Go. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Renesmee's POV**_

**Outside the Cullen's house. Early afternoon.**

_Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' 'neath my bike.  
A five year olds first take of what freedom's really like.  
He was running right beside me, his hand holding on the seat.  
I took a deep breathe and hollered as I headed for the street._

I felt the wind blowing on my face. The sidewalk flew by under my bike. It was my first take of what freedom is like. I looked over at my daddy running beside me, he was holding the bike seat to keep me from falling over. It was the first time I'd ever ridden a bike with no training wheels. Daddy said I was a big girl because I was riding a bike without training wheels when I was only 5!

I took a deep breathe and hollered.

_You can let go now Daddy, you can let go.  
Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own.  
It's still a little bit scary but I want you to know  
I'll be okay now Daddy you can let go._

"You can let go now, Daddy!" I hollered. I wanted to try riding on my own. "I think I'm ready to try by myself." I had to admit, I was still a bit scared, but I wanted him to know I would be okay.

Daddy let go of the bike and stood up, watching me ride down the street. I was riding by myself! I felt so happy, then I noticed the ground seemed closer than before.

"Nessie!" Daddy called. I heard his footsteps come over as I fell onto the ground, scrapping my knee and hands. I started crying.

"Daddy!" I cried, tears pouring down my cheeks. He sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"Shhh...It's alright now, Nessie. I gotcha." He whispered, rocking me back and forth. "You want to go inside and get a band aid for that?" I nodded.

Once inside, Daddy got me a green band aid. The same green as his and my eyes. I smiled. "Thank you, Daddy." I hugged him.

**16 years later....a church for a wedding. Early morning.**

_I was standing at the alter between the two loves of my life.  
To one I've been a daughter to one I soon would be a wife.  
When the preacher asked "Who gives this woman?" Daddy's eyes filled up with tears.  
He kept holding tightly to my arm, 'til I  
Whispered in his ear._

I couldn't believe it. I was standing between the two loves of my life. Daddy, and Jacob. I smiled. To one, Daddy, I'd been a daughter. To one, Jacob, I'd soon be a wife.

The preacher then asked, "Who gives this woman?" Daddy's eyes filled with tears as he answered. "I do."

He held my arm tightly before I whispered in his ear.

_You can let go now Daddy you can let go.  
Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own.  
It still a feels a little bit scary, but I want you to know  
I'll be okay now Daddy, you can let go._

"You can let go now, Daddy." I whispered the same words I had screamed 16 years before to him. He smiled slightly at the memory, as did I. "I'm ready to do this on my own. Even if it's a little bit scary. I just want you to know that I'll be okay now, Daddy. You can let go."

He nodded slowly before hugging me once more. "I love you, Nessie." He whispered. "Take care of her, Jake." I watched him walk to his seat before turning back to the preacher and my soon to be husband.

**31 years later. The hospital_._**

****_It was killin' me to see the strongest man I ever knew.  
Wastin' away to nothin' in that hospital room.  
"Ya know he's only hangin' in for you," that's what the night nurse said.  
My voice and heart were breaking as I crawled up in his bed, and said._

It was killing me to see the strongest man I ever knew wasting away in the hospital room. I knew his time had come, but it still killed me. A nurse had told me he was only hanging in for me.

Jacob hugged me as I cried into his chest. "Shhh...it's alright, Nessie." His words only made me cry harder, thinking back 47 years to the time my daddy whispered the same words to a five year old me.

I wanted to be strong for our kids, but I just couldn't. Jake was doing better than me, he stayed strong for them at least. "I'm going to go see him now," I said, pulling away from Jacob.

He nodded before kissing my forehead.

I walked into Daddy's room slowly. "Daddy?" I asked slowly.

"Nessie? Is that you?" Daddy softly answered from his hospital bed. He was dying of cancer. Everyone knew he only had so much time left. I crawled into bed with him. My voice and heart broke as I said:

_You can let go now Daddy, you can let go.  
Your little girl is ready to do this on my own.  
It's gonna be a little bit scary but I want you to know I'll be okay now Daddy._

_You can let go. You can let go._

"You can let go now, Daddy. You can let go." I told him. "Your little girl is ready to do this on her own..." Tears poured down my cheeks. "I know it's gonna be a little bit scary, but I want you to know that I'll be okay now, Daddy. Jake and the kids will take care of me. You can let go when you're ready."

I lowered my head to his chest gently as the tears continued to flow. I felt his arms wrap around me. "Shhh...It's alright now, Nessie. I gotcha." he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

**A few weeks later. The funeral.**

Daddy died a few hours after I told him he could let go that day. I cried for what seemed like days. Jake just held me all night without a word. We were at his funeral now. I missed him so much.

"You can let go, Daddy." I whispered into the wind, watching his coffin being lowered into the ground. "I'll be okay now, Daddy. I love you..." The tears overflowed from my eyes, pouring down my cheeks once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know, I know, it's sad. I cried at the end as I wrote it. =( Hope you liked it. Review please!**_


	29. You'll Think of Me

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. Sorry if you were alerted for this chapter twice, forgot to go through and spell check and get rid of extra spaces in lyrics first time.  
**_

_**Song: You'll Think of Me by Keith Urban.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or You'll Think of Me. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bella's POV**_

**Bella's room, 4:03 a.m.**

_I woke up early this morning around 4am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's OK  
There's nothing left to say, but_

I woke up and looked over at the clock. Great, 4:03 in the morning. I blinked as the moon shone onto my face, it was bright. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, trying to get back to sleep.

But sleep evaded me, thoughts of me and him kept me awake. He'd gone off with some other girl and I'd been doing my best to get along. But it's okay now, there's nothing left to say to him but one thing.

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

If I see him again, I'll tell him to take all his stuff back. Take his records, his freedom, his memories. I don't need any of that anymore. Take his space and his reasons. He'll think of me, I know he will.

Take his cat too, but leave my sweater. What use does he have with it? I'll feel a whole lot better when I forget of him and move on. But he'll think of me one of these days.

_I went driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been  
So_

I got up and pulled on a jacket over my holey shirt. On the way out the front door, I grabbed the keys to my truck. I needed to clear my head.

I can't seem to get rid of the ruins that my emotions from several days ago left. I'm feeling a little tired of this. I don't want to think of him, he left me. But it still bothers me, not knowing what we could have been. What we should have been.

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better_

_But you'll think of me_

I grabbed my cell phone from my jacket pocket. Not sure how I knew it was still there, but oh well.

I dialed his number, remembering it all too well.

_Ring, ring, ring......Sorry I'm not here right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you later._ _Beeep._

"Edward," I started. "I just wanted to say that you need to come get your cat and all your other junk. I don't any of it now, but you still haven't gotten all your stuff. And just so you know, I feel a lot better now, even though you left. But you'll think of me...."

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
Don't worry I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life_

"I'll run across your mine while you're sleeping with your new girl. I'll be alright, but you'll be wishing I could---would---hold you tight. I'll be over you, though. And on with my life. Goodbye, Edward." I hung up.

**Later that same morning, 10:28 a.m_._**

_So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me_

I was in the kitchen, making breakfast for myself when there was a knock at the door. I had gotten back home at about 5:30 and went to bed again, getting up at 9.

I opened the door. I let out a little gasp when I saw Edward standing outside the door. I should have known he'd come over today. "Come in." I said, simply. Getting straight to the point.

Edward didn't say anything, he just walked in and headed towards the bedroom. What was _our_ bedroom. I followed him in, watching as he gathered what he hadn't taken when he left in a box. He packed up his CD's, some clothes still in the closet and drawers. He packed his cat's food, toys, and bed. "Where is, Lizzie?" he asked.

Lizzie was his Siamese cat. _**(Picture on my homepage) **_"In the kitchen." I replied. He nodded. I walked back to the kitchen. Lizzie was sitting on the counter, staring at my bacon. At least she had better manners than a dog, a dog would have snatched it right up.

I broke a small piece of bacon and fed it too her, gently petting her before I picked her up. Edward walked in, carrying his box, now full of his stuff. I silently handed him his cat. "Thanks." he grunted.

I held the door open for him. I watched his car pull away and shut the door.

_So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah_

_And you're gonna think of me  
Oh someday baby, someday_

Just you wait and see, Edward. You'll think of me. He may have acted stiff and quiet when he came over, but I have a feeling it was because he heard my message. You'll think of me....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What'd you think? I was just listening to that song when I thought, 'Huh, I could write a songfic out of that.' So I did. I needed to update anyway. Review please!**_


	30. If You're Reading This

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. Inspired by the story "You Found Me" by ScarletRubie. I'm aware I don't follow the lyrics exactly. And I know Jacob's letter is in the story, this is like....my version thingy. Haha. ( ) in middle of story is like regular stuff, not the letter. Yeah...**_

_**Song: If You're Reading This by Tim McGraw.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or If You're Reading This. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Jacob's POV**_

_**(Ummmmm.......) **_**Jacob's tent in Iraq, writing a letter at a desk.**

_If you're reading this  
My Mommas sittin there  
Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here  
Sure wish I  
Could give you one more kiss  
And war was just a game we played when we were kids_

Dear Bella,

If you're reading this, than I hate to say it, but I'm not coming home. My dad's probably sitting home, he seemed to know something would happen. Then again, so did you. I don't know why I'm writing this... I guess I just want to leave something behind for you. I sure wish I could give you one more kiss.

_I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up my boots  
I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you_

I hope you don't have to read this. I planned on signing off after this tour. But, if you're reading this, just know I'm with God and we're both watching over you.

_So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed  
That it would go  
And if you're reading this  
I'm already home_

I know you'll lay me down in that open field on the edge of town. If you're reading this, know my soul is where my father always prayed it would go. If you're reading this, I'm already home. I love you so much, Bella.

(A tear dripped down my face and onto the page. I sure hope Bella never reads this letter.)

_If you're reading this  
Half way around the world  
I won't be there  
To see the birth of our little girl  
I hope she looks like you  
I hope she fight like me  
Stand up for the innocent and weak_

If you're reading this, I won't be there to watch our son grow up. Tell him I love him. I think about him and you everyday. I hope he grows up right, and stands up for the innocent and weak. If you're reading this, I won't be able to see me, but just know I'm there with you, raising Jake.

_I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up my boots  
Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes_

_So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
And if you're reading this  
I'm already home_

If you're not reading this, you'll know that I'm laying down my gun. I'm hanging up my boots. If you're reading this, tell Dad I miss him and I love him. If you're reading this, just know I'm watching over you. I'm already home.

_If you're reading this  
There's gonna to come a day  
When you'll move on  
And find some one else  
And that's ok  
Just remember this  
I'm in a better place  
Where soldiers live in peace  
And angels sing amazing grace_

If you're reading this, there will come a day when you'll move on. You'll find someone else to make you happy. That's ok, I want you to move on. Just remember, I'm in a better place where soldiers live in peace. And angels sing amazing grace. I love you.

_So lay me down in that open field on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my Momma always prayed it would go  
And if you're reading this  
I'm already home_

I love you Bella. So much. I love Jake too. If you're reading this, always remind him that I love him. And always remember that I'm watching over you with God from above. I'll miss you. Please move on. Don't cry over me for the rest of your life. I pray to God you never read this letter.

With Love,

Jacob

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I hope you like it. ^_^ I was rereading "You Found Me" and then heard this song and thought I could do another songfic inspired by that story. Review please!**_


	31. You Belong With Me

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Possibly OOC. Inspired by the music video.**_

_**Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or You Belong With Me. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bella's POV**_

**Bella's room.**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

I watched as Edward paced his room again. He was probably on the phone with his girlfriend. She was most likely upset about something he said. She doesn't get his humor like I do._  
_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I wrote something a piece of paper and held it up for him to see. Edward looked out the window and read my sign. "Your ok?" I had asked.

"Tired of drama." He wrote.

"Sorry. :( "

I turned the page and started writing again. "I love you." I looked out the window towards his, just to see he had closed his curtains. I sighed but held up my sign anyway.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

I turned on my stereo and started dancing around singing along to the song playing. I bounced on my bed on my knees, then got up and sang into my hair brush.

Little to my knowledge, Edward had looked out his window to see me singing and dancing. (When he told me about this later, I blushed deeply from embarrassment.)

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Why can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? I've been here all along, can't you see that? You belong with me.

**A park bench, the next day.**_  
_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

I was sitting on a bench reading a book when Edward walked up. He sat down next to me. We started talking. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

'Hey, isn't this easy?' I thought. 'Isn't this how things ought to be?'

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, watcha doing with a girl like that?_

His girlfriend, Tanya, pulled up then. He waved and climbed in beside her. She pulled him forward and they started kissing, her glaring at me over his shoulder the whole time.

I wish I could see the crooked smile that could light up the whole town again. But I haven't seen it ever since his girlfriend brought him down. What's he doing with a girl like that?

**The football game that night.**

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me?_

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She wears short skirts, while I wear t-shirts. She's the captain of the cheerleading team. Where am I? I'm standing on the bleachers in the band. I dream about the day he wakes up and realizes that what he's been looking for has been here the whole time.

You belong with me.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

I remember when he walked over to my house in the middle of the night. He comes to me when he's ready to cry, he comes because I can make him laugh.

I know his favorite songs, and he tells me about his dreams of being a musician. I think I know where he belongs. I think I know it's with me._  
_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Why can't you see you belong with me?

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

I watched Edward play, cheering the Spartan football team on from the band bleachers as I play my instrument.

I watched as Edward walked up to Tanya on the sidelines after the game, just to see that she's with a new guy.

**Bella's room, the night of the dance. (A couple days later.)**

I was sitting and studying when I looked up to see Edward dressed up for the dance, holding a sign. "You going tonight?"

"No, studying." I frowned.

He sighed. "Wish you were." I watched as he left his room. I found my sign, "I love you." That's when I decided. I would tell him.

**The dance.**

I did my hair and make up, got my dress on and went to the dance. When Edward saw me he stood open mouthed before smiling. Tanya tried to talk to him again, but he brushed past her towards me.

I unfolded my sign. "I love you."

He pulled a folded up piece of paper from his jacket pocket. It read "I love you." in blue marker.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

I smiled. "You belong with me..." I whispered just before he leaned in and kissed me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sorry it's so short. Also sorry I haven't updated in a while. If you're a fan of Patience, be assured that I have ideas for ages 10-14 or so. I just haven't gotten around to writing. Review please!**_


	32. What Hurts the Most

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Possibly OOC. **_

_**Song: What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or What Hurts the Most. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bella's POV**_

**Bella's room.**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on without you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

I laid in bed, listening to the rain hitting the house. It was empty besides me. Charlie was gone at work, leaving me home alone to think and remember. Tears slowly trailed down my cheeks as I stared at the ceiling.

I can take the tears. I'm not afraid to cry. Going on without you is hard though. I pretend I'm okay for Charlie, but that's not what gets to me.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

What hurts the most is days at school. When I see you, sitting right beside me. I have so much to say, but then you walk away. I'll never know what could have been between us. I didn't see that loving you is what I was trying to do. Why did you have to leave? Can't you see what's happened now?

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

I have trouble dealing with the pain of losing you. But I'm doing it. It's even harder trying to force that smile on my face when I see our old friends. The hardest thing is getting up, getting dressed, and living with this regret.

I know I would give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken if I could do it again. I wish I could go back and fix this.

**School the next day.**

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most__Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_I'm saying that loving you  
That's what I was tryin' to do_

I sat down at my desk in Biology. There you are, staring ahead at the board. Expressionless as ever. I open my mouth to say something, bu close it again, deciding against it again.

Class goes on as usual. Neither one of us says anything to the other. I watched you walk away when the bell rang. Why couldn't I see before that I was trying to love you?

That's what I'm trying to do....love you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What'd you think? Not very good I think. But I wanted to update quickly. Anywho. Review please!**_


	33. Back To Your Heart

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. **_

_**Song: Back to Your Heart by the Backstreet Boys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Back to Your Heart. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Edward's POV**_

**Edward's room.**

_Ohhh_

_It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew_

I called her phone again. There was no answer. I decided to leave a message for the first time. "Not only can I not live without you, Bella. I don't even want to try. I...dream about you every night, ever since that we said goodbye. I wish I wasn't such a fool. I'd be holding you right now if I hadn't of left you broken. I would do everything to have you back. Baby, if I only knew..."

_The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart (ohhh)_

"Just tell me the words to say and the road to take to find a way back to your heart. I'll say anything and everything, take any road and every road. But what can I do to get to you? And find a way back to your heart. You'll always have a place in mine. Just so you know."

I could hear my voice shaking slightly. I kept pausing while talking to, unsure of what to say. I was nervous and scared. I felt horrible that I'd left. And I had a feeling she wouldn't even listen to my message. I'd seen her walking around school. She's a mess like me.

_I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
Let me prove my love is real  
Make you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl_

I continued my message. "I don't know how things got so crazy. We were doing great at first. But then Tanya showed up, your father started hating my guts for who knows why, things started stacking up. We started fighting. Then I was dumb enough to leave you. It's been killing me ever since.

I'll do anything to set things right between us. I just want us to stop fighting. You're the best thing in my life, love. Please give me a chance to prove my love for you is real. I promise I would give the world, if only you would tell me girl."

_The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart_

"What can I say? I'm hoping you'll take the time to listen to this message. I want to find a way back to your heart so desperately. I'm sure you've seen how I look at school. I barely talk to anyone anymore. I'm a wreck without you."

_Give me one more chance (give me one more chance)  
To give my love to you (give you my love, my love)  
Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do  
Tell me_

_The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get (get) to you  
And find a way back to your heart (ohhh)_

"Please just give me one more chance to give my love to you. No one on this Earth loves you like I do. Please, just call me back when you get the chance. Or talk to me at school. Either way, give me one more chance. I promise I won't break your heart next time. I love you, Bella........bye...."

I hung up.

_I turn back time  
To make you mine  
And find a way back to your heart (gotta find a way to your heart)  
I beg and plead  
Fall to my knees  
To find a way back to your heart_

_The words to say (the words to say)  
[These arms of mine]  
The road to take (the road to take)  
[Are open wide]  
To find a way back to your heart (find a way)  
(gotta find my way) [From now until the end of time]  
What can I do (baby, baby)  
[You are my world  
What can I do?]  
To get to you (get to you)  
[This heart of mine belongs to you]  
And find a way back to your heart_

I would turn back time if I could. Just to make her mine. I hope she tells me how to find a way back to her heart. I beg and plead, fall to my knees even. I just need her back in my life.

I closed my eyes, deep in thought. Several minutes later, my phone rang. I answered it without checking the ID. "Hello?"

I heard someone take a deep breath. "You already said all you could, Edward. All that's left is to take the road. I'm waiting for you. Find your way back to my heart." She hung up. It was Bella!

I jumped up before running out the door. I didn't bother getting my keys, I just ran the whole way to Bella's house. I knew she meant for me to take the road to her house. That's all I had to do and we could start a new.

I would be sure not to mess things up this time.

­­---------------------------------­­---------------------------------­­---------------------------------­­---------------------------------­­---------------------------------

_**What'd you think? How was the ending? I was going to leave it with him just sitting in his room, but I decided to make it happyful in the ending. ^_^ Review please!**_


	34. Oklahoma

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Probably OOC. **_

_**Song: Oklahoma by Billy Gilman.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Oklahoma. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**EJ's POV**_

**EJ's Room.**

_Suitcase packed with all his things  
Car pulls up, the doorbell rings  
He don't wanna go  
He though he'd found his home  
But with circumstances he can't change  
Waves goodbye as they pull away from the life he's known  
For the last 7 months or so_

My suitcase was packed with all my things. Had been for about an hour. I watched out the window as the car pulled up. The doorbell rang. I don't wanna go, I thought I had found my home. But I can't change things now.

I hugged my foster parents goodbye. I knew I wouldn't see them any time soon. I waved bye to them again as we pulled away from the life I'd known for the last seven months or so that I had lived with Mr. and Mrs. Black.

_She said "We've found a man who looks like you  
Who cried and said he never knew  
About the boy in pictures that we showed him  
A rambler in his younger days  
He knew he'd made a few mistakes  
But he swore he would have been there  
Had he known it  
Son we think we found your dad in Oklahoma"_

My social worker turned to talk to me from the seat beside me. "We've found a man who looks like you. He cried and said he never knew about the boy in pictures that we showed him. He was rambler in his younger days, he knew he'd made a few mistakes. But he swore he would have been there had he known it. Son, we think we found your dad in Oklahoma." She said.

I nodded. My mother had told me that she never really knew my father. I learned later that it was a quick, one night stand at a bar. They had both been drunk.

_A million thoughts raced through his mind  
What's his name, what's he like  
And will he be  
Anything like the man in his dreams  
She could see the questions in his eyes  
Whispered "Don't be scared my child  
I will let you know  
What we know"_

A million thoughts raced through my mind. Did he look like me? What's he like? Is he nice, does he like baseball? Will he be anything like the man in my dreams?

Hannah, my social worker, answered my unspoken questions. "Don't be scared my child." She whispered. "I will let you know what we know." Hannah then showed me a folder with information about the man I was going to see. She continued to tell me what she knew about him.

_About the man we found  
He looks like you  
Who cried and said he never knew  
About the boy in pictures that we showed him  
A rambler in his younger days  
He knew he'd made a few mistakes  
But he swore he would have been there  
Had he known it  
You always said this was something that you wanted  
Son it's time to meet your dad in Oklahoma_

I hoped what they said was true. About him swearing he would have been there if he'd known about me. I wished I would finally find a permanent home with real family. (My mother had died in an accident when I was young.)

"You always said this was something you wanted. Son, it's time to meet your dad in Oklahoma." Hannah spoke up again. "We're almost there."

_One last turn he held his breath  
Till they reached the faint house on the left  
And all at once the tears came rollin in  
And as they pulled into the drive  
The man was waiting there outside  
He wiped the worry from his eyes  
Smiled and took his hand  
And he said_

I took one last deep breath as we pulled around the last turn. All of a sudden, the tears came rolling in. They streamed down my cheeks as we pulled into the drive. There was a man who looked to be in his thirties standing outside waiting for us.

It only took me a moment to see the resemblance between us. He had messy, bronze colored hair like mine. Although his eyes were a bright green, mine were chocolate brown like my mother's.

The man wiped the worry from his eyes and smiled at me as I got out of the car. He spoke after a moment.

_I'm the man who looks like you  
Who cried because I never knew  
About the boy in pictures that they showed me  
Oh a rambler in my younger days  
I knew I'd made a few mistakes__  
But I swear I would have been there  
Had I known it  
Never again will you ever be alone  
Son welcome to your home in Oklahoma._

"I'm the man who looks like you." He said. "Who cried because I never knew about the boy in pictures that they showed me. A rambler in my younger days, I knew I'd made a few mistakes. But I swear I would have been there, had I known it. Never again will you be alone. Son, welcome to your home in Oklahoma." He smiled gently at me.

I rushed forward, wrapping my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. He slowly brought his arms around my back. I cried into his shirt. "Shhh...you're home now." He whispered into my hair.

"Edward!" I turned to see a woman standing on the porch with a young girl who looked to about my age. (EJ is 15 in this story.) The woman smiled when she saw me. "It's wonderful to meet you EJ. I'll be your new mother, if you'll accept me." I nodded and smiled.

"Come on, EJ. Let's go inside."

-------------------------X-------------------------

_-13 years later-_

"Mom? Dad? Nessie?" I called as I walked in through the front door of a house in Oklahoma. I ushered Leah, my wife, and our two kids in through the door. Emily was five, Seth had just turned seven.

"EJ!" a women ran forward and embraced me in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

I laughed. "It's good to see you too, Nessie." I hugged my half-sister back. "Where's Dad?"

"Mom and Dad are in the kitchen setting the table." She replied. I nodded.

I walked into the kitchen. Dad saw me, I put a finger over my mouth, telling him to keep quiet. I sneaked up on my mother, Bella, and put my hands over her eyes. She gasped, dropping the silverware in her hands. "EJ!" She squealed, turning around and squeezing me in a tight hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mom." I whispered in her ear.

I smiled at Dad over her shoulder. Things had really improved for me over the last thirteen years. I'm glad I came to live in Oklahoma.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yup. I decided to extend the fanfic past the song some. I thought you might want to see what happened afterwords. ^^ Oh, and Mr. and Mrs. Black was Jacob and.....his wife. XD Nessie is his sister, so it can't be Nessie. =P Well, hope you liked it. Review please.**_


	35. I Loved Her First

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Possibly OOC. Inspired by video by MelindaPotter. Video: "Bella and Charlie- I loved her first" **_

_**Song: I Loved Her First by Heartland.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or I Loved Her First. Duh! xD**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Charlie's POV**_

**Prom.**

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

I had gone to prom to pick up Bella when I found her and Edward dancing in the pavilion. They were lost in each others face. So much love, they're alone in this place. Like there's nobody else in the world. I remembered when I was enough for her, not long ago. I was her number one.

She had told me so when she was younger, and then once when she came back to me. "She still means the world to me." I told Edward before they left for Prom. "Just so you know. So be careful when you hold my little girl." I won't stand in their way of happiness.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

But I loved her first. I held her first. I smiled at the memory of holding Bella for the first time. I knew I would love her until the end of time. Beyond that even. When she smiled at me the first time, it filled my heart with joy.

I prayed she would find a boy to make her happy someday. But it's still hard to give her away. I loved her first.

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

I still don't understand how that beautiful women with him is the same freckle face kid I knew. The little girl who wouldn't go to sleep until I read her a story and tucked her in. I knew the first time I saw him with her, it was only a matter of time.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

I loved her first...but I still have to let her go. I stood watching Edward and Bella dancing as images of Bella when she was younger flashed through my mind. I silently cried as I remembered the first time she smiled at me...the first breath she took....knowing I'd have to give her away in the near future....

But I loved her first......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What'd you think? Personally, it was okay in my opinion.**_

_**Now for me to ramble off excuses for not updating anything sooner. Writers block on Patience, no inspiration to write much, school started up and I've been busy with that, and finally, I just wasn't in the mood to write. **_

_**Oh, and if for some reason you can't review because is stays you already reviewed that chapter. You can PM me. ^^ It would make me happy. ;)**_

_**Review please!  
**_


	36. Come Home Soon

**Bold = setting**. _Italics = Song lyrics_._** Bold/Italics = Author's note.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this! =D Read & Review please. All human. Possibly OOC. **_

_**Hey, would you lookie there, I actually got something out again. I'm sorry to say I still have writer's block for Patience and Who Are You but please bare with me. Sorry if it sucks, I'm out of whack from not writing in so long.**_

_**Song: Come Home Soon by SheDaisy**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Come Home Soon. Duh! xD**_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

_I put away the groceries  
And I take my daily bread  
I dream of your arms around me  
As I tuck the kids in bed_

I pulled groceries out of the brown paper bags and put them in their proper places. I sighed. It just didn't feel right doing this alone. Normally Edward would be helping me and would 'acidentally' bump into me. I still dream of his arms around me as I tuck Nessie in bed.

_I don't know what you're doin'  
And I don't know where you are  
But I look up at that great big sky  
And I hope you're wishin' on that same  
Bright star_

**Later that night, sitting on the back porch looking up at the stars.**

I don't know what he's doing, or where he is. But I look up at the stars every night and hope that he's wishing on the same bright star. I always wish on the same star every night, just hoping he sees it too and looks at it every night as well.

_I wonder, I pray_

_And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)_

**Bella and Edward's bedroom.**

I lay in bed, praying that Edward will come home safely. Tears run down my cheeks as I try to sleep. I wish he was here to hold me as I cry. It's hard to live here on my own, nothing is right anymore. "Please, come home soon, Edward." I whisper.

_I know that we're together  
Even though we're far apart  
And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck  
Pressed to my heart_

I know that we are together even though the distance between us is so great. I can still feel him in my heart. I put my hand over the penny around my neck. It was penny we had found on our first date, head's up. It's been our lucky penny every since.

_I wonder, I pray_

_And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)_

_I still imagine your touch  
It's beautiful missing something that much  
But sometimes love needs a fighting chance  
So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance_

"Come home soon." I whisper again. I still imagine the way his arm feels wrapped around my waist when we go to bed. I miss the feeling so much. It's hard, but I am still waiting for his turn to come home. I know that many other women are going through the same problems as me.

_I wonder, I pray  
I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
Without you this house is not a home  
So please, come home soon_

_I walk alone  
I try alone  
I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone  
So please, come home soon_

_Come home soon  
Come home soon_

I cried myself to sleep eventually. My dreams are of Edward, Nessie, and I before Edward left again. This house doesn't feel like a home without him. I hope he come's home soon, I don't want to die alone.

**The next week, afternoon.**

I kept going through my usual routine of getting up, making breakfast, and getting Nessie ready for school. I sat in the living room watching TV when I heard a vehicle pull up. That's odd, Nessie doesn't get home until 3:50, it was only 3:12. I got up and walked to the window, looking for her bus. No where to be seen. But sitting in the driveway was an unfamiliar car. The doorbell rang.

I slowly walked over to the door, afraid that it was someone coming to tell me that Edward had died in the war. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, keeping them closed as I opened the door. I finally opened my eyes to find myself looking into deep emerald green eyes. I squealed and threw my arms around Edward, planting a kiss on his lips. Nessie stood beside him, giggling.

* * *

_**I can't resist happy endings. =) Please tell me what you thought and go ahead and yell at me over the internet for taking so long to update. **_


End file.
